How Hard to Love Someone
by Shirokami Kurashi
Summary: Mencintai seseorang itu benar-benar bukan hal yang mudah. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku mulai menghadapi ujian paling sluit dalam dunia ini yaitu mencintai? Ani-chan mencintaiku, tapi aku mencintai Luki. Banyak masalah yang menghampiriku, tapi aku yakin aku dapat menyelesaikannya. Sesulit dan sekonyol apapun itu cinta, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya / My fist fanfiction/ abal
1. Prologue

**How Hard to Loving Someone**

**Disclaimer****: Original Vocaloid Character by Yamaha Corporation, Original FF by ME.**

**Warning: Gaje, typos. Di semua FF saya selalu ada OC saya, Yamako, Mama Gakuko (dan Gakupo).**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

Aku membolak-balik halaman-halaman buku sejarahku dengan rasa malas dan kantuk luar biasa. Ingin rasanya aku tidur, menjelajahi alam mimpi, bersenang-senang, dan tidak perlu menghafal sejarah seperti ini. Sayangnya, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan semua itu selama _ani-chan_ku yang 'tercinta' ini masih duduk di hadapanku dan mengawasiku belajar dengan sangat giat. Sebenarnya dia bukan guru sejarah, dia bahkan bukan guru di sekolah tempatku. Maksudku, guru yang memegang pelajaran. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa, tapi, _ani-chan_ itu guru BP di sekolahku ini, sekolah yang bisa dibilang ternama dan berkualitas paling bagus di Jepang, sekolah_ Kinouta_.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengutarakan perasaanku yang sudah muak dan mual dengan sejarah, tahun _Taiso_, Zaman _Edo_, Zaman _Heian_, atau apapun itu. Tapi _ani-chan _pasti akan sangat amat tidak suka kalau aku mengatakan 'lelah' atau 'muak' apalagi 'bosan' pada pelajaran sejarah, pelajaran favoritnya sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Aneh, otaknya terbuat dari apa, sih? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghafal seluk beluk sejarah begitu detailnya padahal dia bukan guru sejarah? Aneh. Itu selalu ada di pikiranku sejak aku mulai sadar akan sisi psikopat _ani-chan_. Untungnya, dia bukan psikopat dalam spesialis aslinya, bunuh-bunuhan alias _yandere_. Hanya berbeda dari kebanyakan orang saja. Kakakku yang satu itu sebenarnya sangat tampan, dia memiliki rambut _violet _yang panjang dan halus juga selalu beraroma anggur yang lembut (terkadang bercampur mint juga), iris _violet_ tua miliknya biasanya selalu bisa membuat murid-murid perempuan di sekolahku bersemu merah dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Selain itu, kulit _ani-chan_ yang putih itu sangat mulus dan indah, dia juga tinggi-sekitar seratus delapan puluh tujuh centimeter dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang proposional. Dia bahkan berasumsi bahwa dia bahkan bisa membuat adik perempuannya sendiri jatuh cinta padanya. Awalnya, aku hanya mencibir dan mengejeknya. Tapi, sekarang aku mulai merenungkan kata-kata _ani-chan _saat itu. Akhir-akhir ini, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres denganku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih atau kecewa _ani-chan_, aku selalu berdebar-debar dan wajahku memerah kalau berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Ditambah, aku ingin selalu tampil manis dan sempurna di hadapannya. Padahal, sampai musim panas tahun lalu aku masih membencinya karena psikopat-nya itu yang bikin muak dan mual setengah mati. Ini artinya, _ani-chan_ yang salah alias gila, atau justru aku yang salah alias gila karena jatuh cinta pada orang gila? Eh, ralat. Kata 'jatuh cinta'nya hilangkan saja, aku sama sekali tidak sudi menyatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada si psikopat satu itu.

"Sudah selesai, Gakuko?" tanya _ani-chan_ membuyarkan semua lamunanku dan otomatis menarikku kembali dari alam mimpi. Dia lalu menatapku dengan tajam sementara tangan kanannya menopang pipinya dengan malas. "Jangan bilang kau melamun lagi, Gakuko."

"Tidak, tidak... Aku sedang berusaha menghafal, _ani-chan_," kilahku berbohong besar, sebab dari tadi pandanganku kosong melompong. Aku lalu kembali membaca buku sejarahku dan menghindari tatapan tajam dari _ani-chan_.

"Kau tahu, pada saat Zaman _Heian _ada _Imayou _yang berjudul..." _Ani-chan_ mulai mengoceh tentang kehidupan lampau lagi. Aduh, padahal seharusnya 'masa lalu biarlah berlalu' itu benar-benar dipatenkan dikehidupan masyarakat, ya. Jangan hanya diucapkan di dorama-dorama saja.

"Hei!" _Ani-chan_ menepuk pelan dahiku dengan raut muka agak kesal, "aku sedang berbicara, dengarkan dengan baik, dong!"

"Aku mendengarkan, kok," tukasku berbohong lagi. "_Ani-chan, _sebaiknya kau jangan membicarakan kehidupan lampau terus dong, yah... erh... aku tidak begitu suka dengan sejarah. Kalau boleh, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Kita sudah belajar sejarah selama berjam-jam, kan? Dan lagi, _ani-chan_ masih harus membaca dan memahami panduan untuk guru BP, _ani-chan_ kan harus dinas lagi besok. Kalau terlalu lelah, nanti pusing lho menghadapi anak nakal." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengalihkan kegiatan _ani-chan_.

_Ani-chan_ menaikkan alisnya sedikit, lalu berdiri dan membungkuk hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku. Aku hanya bisa meundur sedikit ke belakang sementara kakiku masih tertekuk karena sedang duduk ala tradisional. "Dengar, ya, Gakuko, perhatikan kata-kataku baik-baik dan tolong camkan itu di kepalamu," kata _ani-chan_ sedikit mengancam. "Aku bisa mengatur jadwalku sendiri, dan kau harus terus belajar sejarah hingga kau mengerti betul dengan awal mula Jepang hingga sekarang ini. Mengerti?" Jari telunjuk _ani-chan_ menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menerima semua pelajaran itu. Otakku tidak seperti otak _ani-chan_ yang diciptakan untuk menghafal ribuan bahkan jutaan halaman tentang perkembangan Jepang dan negara-negara di seluruh dunia," aku membela diriku dan mencondongkan badanku ke depan dengan maksud menyuruh _ani-chan _menjauhkan wajahnya dari wjahaku sedikit, "aku memiliki bakat di bidang lain, dan aku sangat berharap _ani-chan_ mengerti. Lagi pula, semua orang tidak akan suka kalau _ani-chan _bolak-balik membicarakan sejarah dan kehidupan lampau."

_Ani-chan _tidak berkutik sama sekali dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wajahku. Dia lalu tersenyum kesal sekaligus memaksa dan berkata, "tapi sebagai warga Jepang kau harus paham perkembangan negerimu sendiri, Gakuko. Kalau kau membandel lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan merebut keperawanan bibir mungilmu itu. Ingat itu." Kali ini dia mengatakan itu sambil menatap dalam ke iris crimson-ku dan tersenyum nakal, jari telunjuknya menyentuh tepat di bibirku.

DEG! Jantungku bergejolak dan dadaku sesak, aku harap wajahku tidak memerah sedikitpun. "K-k-kau tidak bisa seenaknya, _ani-chan_! Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tua dariku empat tahun kau bisa seenaknya," aku memprotes dengan suara bergetar dan sedikit terbata-bata. _Ani-chan _hanya tertawa menang dan menatapku dengan... dengan.. dengan pandangan yang mengatakan; "kau itu tidak bisa apa-apa, Gakuko." Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sementara _ani-chan_ sudah kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Oke, meja tamu di kamarku yang biasanya selalu digunakan _ani-chan _untuk mengajariku ini memang tidak lebar. Hanya sekitar setengah kali satu setengah meter. Dan sekarang aku merasa menyesal kenapa jarak lebarnya kecil sekali, sekarang jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan cepat sampai-sampai aku sempat kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas. Yeah,_ ani-chan_ sih senang-senang saja dengan hasil 'kerja'nya itu, dia kan memang berasumsi dan berniat menaklukan hatiku apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang kalian mengerti kan, apa yang kumaksud psikopat di diri _ani-chan_? Tepat, jalan pikirannya semraut dan kacau balau. Coba saja pikir, memangnya ada seorang kakak yang berusaha menaklukan hati adiknya agar si adik jatuh cinta pada kakak KANDUNGnya sendiri? Jangan bercanda. Aku ini salah satu 'korban' dari orang gila yang sama sekali tidak terlihat gila dari luar dan hanya terlihat gila dari sudut pandang adik perempuannya. Sekarang aku punya target baru, hilangkan dan hapus perasaan menggelikan ini dari hatimu Gakuko, kalau kau jatuh cinta pada _ani-chan_, itu artinya kau lebih tidak waras dari _ani-chan_. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, aku akhirnya kembali menatap dengan tatapan mual dan muak ke buku sejarahku ini. Aku tidak berani membantah lagi, takut _ani-chan_ akan menodai kesucianku. Bibir ini harus bertemu dengan bibir sang takdir, tidak boleh diambil begitu saja dengan orang psikopat. Aku menguap dan kelopak mataku semakin berat. Kulirik_ ani-chan_, hanya berjaga-jaga. ... Ukh. Dugaanku tepat, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam mengancam yang mengatakan lewat telepati; "Oh, kau mau membandel lagi, ya?" Aku berusaha menahan rasa kantukku sebisa mungkin dan membalas tatapan tajam dari _ani-chan_.

"Mengantuk itu bukan kehendakku, _ani-chan_. Aku berusaha tidak mengantuk tapi pelajaran sejarah selalu seperti cerita pengantar tidur buatku," kataku hati-hati, takut ada kata-kata yang membuat _ani-chan_ marah atau tersinggung. Atau kesal.

"Sekali lagi kau menguap, lihat saja, Gakuko," ancam _ani-chan_ dengan tatapan mendeliknya yang... Cukup membuat bulu kudukku berdiri semua. _Ani-chan _lalu melipat tangannya dan duduk persis seperti Inuyasha. Ah, kalian pasti pernah (seharusnya) melihat cara Inuyasha duduk dan menatap seseorang, kan? Nah, seperti itulah gaya _ani-chan_ sekarang. Hanya saja, kesannya jauh lebih mengerikan _ani-chan_.

"Hei, sudah kubilang, mengantuk itu bukan kehendakku. Kau pikir aku Tuhan, bisa mengatur tubuhku? Tubuhku perlu istirahat, _ani-chan_. Dan aku akan berdo'a pada Tuhan terus agar kau cepat 'sembuh'," erangku sambil merenggangkan tubuhku ke belakang. Aku lalu menatap _ani-chan _yang masih terdiam, dan saat-saat _ani-chan_ tidak bereaksi dengan apa yang kukatakan itu, biasanya, adalah saat-saat dia bisa berubah menjadi 'serigala'. Atau 'cheetah'. Mengendap-endap, mengawasi, mengamati, mencari titik kelemahan lawan, kemudian baru menyerang dan membekuk lawan hingga tidak berdaya. Dan aku sudah cukup main cheetah-cheetah-an dengan _ani-chan_ saat aku masih SMP. Bisa dibilang, saat SMP hampir setiap hari _ani-chan_ mencari gara-gara denganku. Makanya, sebenarnya aku agak bingung dengan perasaan menggelikan ini. Muncul dari mana, ya? Yang bagus dari _ani-chan_ hanyalah hafalannya yang kuat dan postur tubuh, wajah, dan suaranya saja yang levelnya bisa dibilang lebih tinggi dari bintang idola berambut biru dan kuning itu, Shion Kaito dan Kagamine Len. Mereka itu anggota grup band yang bernama Vocaloid. Katanya sih, grup band Vocaloid itu sangat besar, pemiliknya Yamaha Corporation. Kaito termasuk anggota Vocaloid satu dan Len anggota Vocaloid dua dalam bagian Vocaloid Character Series. Ada juga Vocaloid dua, Vocaloid Append, dan Vocaloid tiga. Dan lagi, ada pecahan dari Vocaloid juga, mereka itu Boukaloid dan Voyakiloid. Vocaloid itu grup band yang sangat terkenal dan lagu-lagunya populer sekali di Jepang dan di seluruh dunia. Nah, kembali lagi ke topik utama. Kalau Vocaloid sebenarnya tidak usah kujelaskan kalian semua pasti juga tahu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau benar-benar mengantuk, bukan mengada-ada," kata _ani-chan _sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan, seolah dia mengerti. Padahal, kenyataannya seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Kau istirahat saja, aku mau membaca panduan untuk guru BP. Kuputar lagu E.T versi Vocaloid, mau?"

"Terserah..." desahku yang sudah sangat lemas dan kakiku mati rasa sekarang. Aku berjalan menuju ranjang dengan teratih-atih dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangku. Sebentar saja, mataku langsung terpejam dengan rapat. Tapi aku masih setengah sadar, aku masih bisa mendengar lagu E.T yang dinyanyikan oleh Megurine Luka-chan. Suaranya bagus sekali, coba suaraku seperti suaranya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berharap untuk bertemu dengannya.

Musik terus mengalun dengan merdu, dan ketika sampai ke bagian _reff_, kudengar _ani-chan_ tertawa kecil. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, melakukan hal aneh sudah menjadi ruintitas _ani-chan_. Aku lalu berusaha untuk tidur terlelap hingga tidak usah mendengar atau mengetahui tindak tanduk _ani-chan_ yang super tidak jelas. Aku mengambil posisi miring dan menghadap tembok-membelakangi _ani-chan_. Sayup-sayup, aku masih bisa juga mendengar alunan lagu dan tawa kecil _ani-chan_. Ketika aku hendak mengacuhkannya lagi, _ani-chan _tertawa agak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Baru kusadari, dari tadi dia mengulang di bagian _reff_ selama beberapa kali. Aneh, sepertinya satu CD itu isinya lagu E.T semua. Dan ada satu _track_ yang hanya berisi _reff_-nya saja. Ampun, deh, kenapa sih _ani-chan_ ini anehnya luar biasa. Oke, aku tahu. Tuhan memang adil. Tidak ada mahluk ciptaannya yang sempurna, termasuk _ani-chan_ dan aku. Padahal kalau _ani-chan_ tidak psikopat, dia pasti lebih menyenangkan.

"Hei, kau belum tidur kan, Gakuko," panggil _ani-chan_, entah dia hanya menerka, atau tahu pasti, yang jelas, tebakannya itu benar.

"Kenapa?"

"_Reff_ lagu ini, kalau kau yang menyanyikan pasti bagus sekali hasilnya. Dan akan menyenangkanku," katanya lagi. Dia masih belum berhenti tersenyum lebar, kali ini dia menoleh ke arahku. "Coba saja kau nyanyikan," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku menghela nafas singkat dan hanya menurutinya, aku malas berdebat dengan orang psikopat satu ini. Kutunggu sampai benar-benar bagian _reff _awal dan kutarik nafasku, dan bersiap-siap. "_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your loving, fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extra terestrial_..." Aku mengakhiri nyanyianku dan melirik ke arah _ani-chan _yang masih tersenyum aneh dan misterius. Agak mengerikan sebenarnya. Dia memandangiku seolah aku ini kelinci percobaan yang sedang melakukan sebuah eksperimen berbahaya, benar-benar jahat deh tatapannya. Atau... Gimana ya jelasinnya? Susah deh, pokoknya 'mengerikan', itu saja. Aku lalu kembali tidur dan membelakangi _ani-chan _lagi, aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Dan lagi-lagi, ketika aku hampir terlelap,_ ani-chan_ kembali memanggilku. Aku mengabaikannya dan pura-pura sudah tidur, tapi dia tetap berbicara sendiri dan ketika dia berhenti sejenak, aku sudah mulai curiga dengan tindak tanduknya. Biasanya, kalau _ani-chan_ sudah bicara, memanggil namaku beberapa kali dalam pembicaraannya itu, menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian berhenti sejenak dan berdehem dua kali, itu artinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang jelas sangat mengerikan buatku. Bisa kurasakan jantungku yang mulai berdegup lebih kencang karena waspada dan seluruh tubuhku terasa kecut. Tidak, Gakuko, tidak. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu, pasti semua itu hanya perasaanmu, batin diriku yang seorang lagi. Ya, memang hanya perasaanku, tapi perasaanku selalu benar, batinku lagi. Tubuhku jadi agak gemetar sekarang. Tuhan, tolong lindungilah aku, amin.

"Kau gemetaran, ya?" tanya _ani-chan_ terdengar santai, sangat santai malahan.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan tetap pura-pura tidur, tapi hal itu sangat sulit. Meskipun aku sudah selimutan seperti kepompong begini, tubuhku tetap saja menggigil dan gemetaran. Aku memejamkan mataku semakin rapat dan berusaha mengabaikan musik maupun suara ani-chan yang tidak bosan-bosannya menggangguku, dan hal itu... entah kenapa terasa sangat sulit. Tuhan, apakah dunia dan hidup ini begini sulit? Tuhan, kalau aku boleh berharap, tolong sembuhkanlah penyakit psikopat dalam diri _ani-chan_ agar aku tidak perlu ketakutan begini, Amin. Aku lalu mengubah posisi tidurku dan memunggungi tembok, diam-diam aku membuka kelopak mataku sedikit untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan _ani-chan_. Pelan tapi pasti, lambat namun nyata, _ani-chan_ duduk dengan layaknya (maksudnya normal, nggak bergaya ala mafia lagi). Dia juga membaca buku dengan serius, padahal biasanya dia selalu baca buku sambil senyum-senyum atau nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, begitu seterusnya sampai satu menit. Entah mataku yang salah, tapi _ani-chan_ benar-benar normal. Bahkan dia nggak terlihat seperti orang psikopat sedikitpun, di mataku sekalipun. Untuk pertama kalinya, maksudku... Pertama kali semenjak aku berusia lima tahun, aku mengagumi _ani-chan_. Tidak salah lagi, sepertinya _ani-chan _hanya berpura-pura psikopat di hadapanku, ya, pasti begitu. Itu sebabnya tidak ada yang percaya dan mereka semua hanya menganggapku bergurau kalau aku mengeluh tentang sikap _ani-chan_. Dia hanya psikopat di hadapanku. Dia sebenarnya normal. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tidak, ini semua salah. Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Kenapa?

Tuhan, apa yang _ani-chan_ sembunyikan dariku?

**Prologue/ End**


	2. Water in Sand

**How Hard to Loving Someone**

**Disclaimer****: Original Vocaloid Character by Yamaha Corporation, Original FF by ME.**

**Warning: Gaje, typos. Di semua FF saya selalu ada OC saya, Yamako, Mama Gakuko (dan Gakupo).**

**Chapter 1 : Water in Sand**

Aku membuka mataku sedikit dan perlahan-lahan, rambut panjangku yang berwarna violet kemerahan jadi kusut karena cara tidurku yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Aku menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhku, sakit, bahkan tulang punggungku sampai berbunyi 'KREK' ketika aku memutar-mutar pinggangku. Aku melirik ke arah jam weker di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjangku. Pagi, masih sangat pagi. Baru pukul enam pagi sedangkan sekolah baru akan mulai pada pukul sembilan nanti. Aku menyibak tirai jendela kamarku dan membuka jendela selebar mungkin agar udara di musim dingin ini bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku. Bisa dibilang, aku lebih suka membuka jendela saat musim dingin dan menutup jendela kamarku rapat-rapat saat musim panas. Mau mengatakan aku aneh? Silahkan, aku sudah terbiasa. Setelah memastikan tidak akan ada salju yang masuk ke kamarku, aku segera turun ke bawah untuk mandi. Mandi pagi memang ruintitasku, tidak peduli itu musim dingin maupun musim panas. Rasanya badanku lengket karena minyak tubuh kalau tidak mandi. Dan lagi, aku suka kalau mandi pagi, karena sepanjang hari aku akan beraroma apel lembut karena sabun kesayangan yang selalu kupakai itu. Aku pecinta aroma apel-kalau buahnya tidak begitu suka. Dari shampo, sabun, pasta gigi, semuanya beraroma apel. Kecuali pelembab badanku, beraroma mint-sebab aku tidak menemukan yang beraroma apel. Lain cerita dengan orang psikopat yang mau tidak mau harus kupanggil '_ani-chan_' karena dia kakak kandungku, dia pecinta anggur-baik aroma maupun buahnya. Beruntung dia tidak menyukai anggur fermentasi. Kalau _ani-chan_ juga sama denganku, untuk shampo dia terpaksa memakai yang beraroma mint karena tidak menemukan yang beraroma anggur. Setelah sampai di bawah, aku melihat ke sekeliling rumah. Sepi. Kosong. Hening. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali diriku sendiri. Aneh, batinku sedikit ngeri. Ke mana Mama Papa dan _ani-chan_. Yeah, meskipun _ani-chan_ psikopat (Oh ya, psikopat yang kumaksud ini bukan psikopat bunuh-bunuhan. Hanya istilah karena dia sudah terlalu gila buatku) aku tetap lebih senang kalau dia tetap berada di rumah dan menemaniku, rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kutinggali sendiri-meski hanya untuk setengah hari. Aku menghela nafas singkat dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat, aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi lalu tidur lagi.

"Huwaaaaa! Gakuko, sedang apa kau!? Keluar!" jerit sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal, dan suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar mandi. Suara si orang psikopat yang membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Apaan sih?! Pagi-pagi jangan berisik deh!" Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dengan kesal dan berniat memelototi si psikopat itu sampai mataku keluar. ...! Dan memang mataku akan keluar.

"Huwaaaaaaa!" teriakku juga setelah melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "_Baka_! Lain kali kunci pintu kamar mandinya, dong! Memang _ani-chan _itu umur berapa, hah!?" Aku membentak dan setengah mengumpat-umpat.

Aku lalu segera menutup pintu kamar mandi dan membantingnya dengan kuat dan naik ke atas, ke kamarku lagi. Herh! Psikopat itu... apa-apaan itu, hah!? Mandi pagi tanpa mengunci pintu kamar mandi!? Otaknya pasti sudah sangat berdebu, pasti! Untung uap-nya tebal jadi aku hanya melihat wajah ani-chan dan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada (dalam keadaan sesulit apapun, kita tetap harus melihat sisi positif-nya kan?) Kalau nggak ada uap-nya, duh, amit-amit! Hari itu bisa jadi hari yang paling sial buatku kalau itu terjadi. Aku lalu memukul-mukul bantal dengan yah... sangat brutal dan membenamkan kepalaku di atas ranjang. Mukaku masih merah padam dan jantungku masih berdetak sangat cepat saking kagetnya. Urat dan otot di seluruh tubuhku juga berubah menjadi tegang. Sialan... sialan... kenapa orang segila itu mesti jadi _ani-chan_-ku sih!? Dan kenapa dia hanya super duper menyebalkan hingga dapat membuat kepalaku berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya kepadaku!? Pada orang lain dia manis (katanya)! Itu memojokkan kondisiku, baka! Hiaaahh! Sialan... pokoknya kalau si psikopat yang gila pada sejarah itu sudah selesai mandi, lihat saja nanti! Akan kusiksa dia habis-habisan, akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut di hadapanku dan memperlakukanku seperti ratu untuk satu hari penuh! Huaaahhh! Kenapa aku harus mengalami masalah beginian sih!? Aku masih mengutuk_ ani-chan _dan tetap membenamkan kepalaku di atas ranjang sambil meremas-remas selimut dengan kesal. Tidak capek-capeknya aku mengumpat umpat dia dalam hati (kalau lewat mulut jelas capek). Duh, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah. Seseorang, tolong, ada yang mau jadi suka relawan atau suka relawati? Aku butuh manusia untuk melampiaskan amarahku, sekarang juga!

Klek.

Aku berhenti mengumpat dalam hati. Semuanya hening, termasuk hatiku. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, kemudian mulai berdetak lagi perlahan-lahan. Tapi ototku masih tegang. Apa _ani-chan _yang masuk ke kamarku? Apa yang masuk itu dia? Sepertinya iya, sebab Mama Papa sepertinya sedang pergi. Kalau begitu, dia melihatku dalam posisi nungging seperti kodok begini?! Hah!? Jangan bercanda! Dalam posisi memalukan ini!? Aku hendak bangkit, dan tiba-tiba...

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di 'bagian belakang' tubuhku. Tanpa perlu aba-aba, wajahku langsung tambah memerah dan aku memutar balik tubuhku dengan sigap. Benar dugaanku. Empat buah perempatan jalan langsung muncul secepat kilat di atas kepalaku saat melihat ani-chan yang sedang tersenyum jahil setengah mengejek (dalam pandanganku) dengan posisi tangan masih berada dua centimeter di depan bokongku. Grrrhhh... orang ini... memang ingin ditendang sekuat tenaga, ya? Dasar...

"Messssuuuuuuuummmmm!" jeritku disertai dengan bumbu amarah dan beberapa sendok api kebencian dan tiga sendok nasi aura membunuh di sekeliling tubuhku sementara kaki kananku yang kelihatannya saja kecil dan langsing seperti model tapi kuat seperti kaku penari balet langsung meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi _ani-chan_. Aku masih ngos-ngosan dan melototi _ani-chan _dengan tatapan 'aku akan memakanmu bulat-bulat dan hidup-hidup'. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah, _ani-chan _tidak meringis kesakitan (padahal aku sangat mengharapkannya) dan dia hanya mengelus-elus pipinya yang habis ditendang sekuat tenaga olehku sambil berkata,

"Wow, kuat juga. Ujian _judo _kemarin dapat berapa?"

Tanpa perlu aba-aba, tanda perempatan jalan di kepalaku berlipat ganda menjadi delapan buah. Wajahku semakin memerah karena marah, atau mungkin sakit -jiwa- karena menghadapi tingkah _ani-chan_ terus setiap hari. Aku berusaha menahan tanganku yang ingin menghabisi wajah tampannya yang mesum itu, sebab aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau aku melakukan hal itu. Satu sekolah -yang semuanya adalah fans setia ani-chan- akan mengerjaiku habis-habisan sampai mereka puas (dan itu luar biasa mengerikan), walau mereka sebenarnya tidak akan tahu kalau aku yang menonjok _ani-chan_ karena mereka tidak tahu aku dan _ani-chan_ kakak beradik KANDUNG. _Ani-chan _lalu menatap aneh padaku sambil tersenyum mengejek, tangannya masih memegangi pipinya yang mulai lebam. Dia mengelus-elus pipinya perlahan dan ikut duduk di tepi ranjangku. Dia menghela nafas singkat, memandangku beberapa detik dengan wajah datar, memandang ke bawah, ke lantai, lalu menatap lurus ke depan, dan kembali menengok sedikit ke belakang di sebelah kanan, ke arahku. Dia tersenyum mengejek dan iris violet tuanya berkilat nakal. Ukh... Aku sangat benci tatapannya itu. Itu menandakan kalau dia akan berbuat sesuatu yang pastinya sangat kubenci. Tanganku semakin gemetaran menahan emosi, dan kepalaku semakin penat menahan amarah yang terus menerus meluap dengan liarnya. Semoga saja ani-chan mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup untuk kujadikan alasan untuk memukulnya-atau menonjoknya habis-habisan. _Ani-chan_ masih menatap ke arahku, kemudian bergeser mendekat ke arahku sedikit.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ingin ditepuk lagi 'bagian belakang'nya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum nakal sekaligus mengejek seolah aku ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Pas sekali. Dia memancing emosiku, sekaligus membuka 'jalan' buatku.

DUAGH!

Kutonjok wajah _ani-chan_ sekuat tenaga hingga dia terhempas ke ranjangku (sayangnya, kenapa nggak jatuh ke lantai saja sih? Kan lebih sakit jadinya) aku segara mendudukinya dan mengunci kakinya agar dia tidak bisa berkutat, sementara tangan kiriku menahan sekaligus menekan kuat bahu ani-chan. Wajahku semakin memerah dan tanda perempatan jalan di kepalaku mungkin sudah berderet membentuk kata 'aku benci kau'. Aku memandang marah ke arah ani-chan, mengatur nafasku yang saling memburu saking kesalnya.

"Dasar.. mesum! Kakak macam apa, kau, hah!?" jeritku membentak, tangan kiriku masih menekan kuat bahu _ani-chan_, kakinya mulai berusaha melepaskan diri dari kakiku yang menguci erat kakiknya. "Akan kulaporkan pada Papa dan Mama nanti! Dasar mesuuuuuummm! Menyebalkan! Psikopat! Dasar!" Aku melayangkan tinjuku yang dilancarkan oleh tangan kananku.

PUK!

_Ani-chan_ menahan tinjuku dengan sempurna-dan tanpa kesulitan. Dia tertawa kecil, sangat mengejek.

"Yang pertama," katanya santai sambil masih menahan tinjuku walau dia sudah kutindih sekuat mungkin, "apa Papa dan Mama akan percaya pada ucapanmu?"

"Apa..," erangku kesal. Oke, kuakui. Di depan semua orang -tidak terkecuali- _ani-chan _memang 'wah' dan dewasa sekali. Agak mustahil membuat berita buruk tentangnya dan membuat orang lain percaya padaku.

"Yang kedua," katanya lagi sambil tetap tersenyum mengejek, "siapa yang mulai duluan? Hem? Siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah mengintip kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang mandi dengan semangat empat-lima?"

"Hah!? Aku nggak mengintip dan aku nggak bersemangat mesum, aku bukan _ani-chan_!" jeritku semakin tidak keruan, berusaha menekankan tinjuku dengan lebih kuat lagi. "Itu salah_ ani-chan_ sendiri kenapa tidak mengunci kamar mandi saat _ani-chan_ sedang berada di dalamnya, padahal_ ani-chan_ tahu aku selalu mandi pagi pada saat jam-jam segitu! _Ani-chan _sengaja, kan!?"

"Lalu yang ketiga,"_ ani-chan _tidak menghiraukan jeritan dan semua tudinganku, "kau sendiri yang 'memberikan' 'bagian belakang'mu untuk ditepuk. Ya kan?" Senyumnya terlihat semakin memuakkan dan menghinaku luar biasa. Ya ampun...orang ini... Benar-benar bisa membunuh orang secara tidak langsung! (Membunuhnya tentu saja karena pertama: kena darah tinggi, kedua: stroke, ketiga: mati saking kesalnya).

"Aku nggak 'memberikan' 'bagian belakang'ku, tahu! Aku sedang frustasi karena ulah_ ani-chan_ itu! Coba deh sesekali kau gunakan akal sehatmu walau hanya sedang denganku saja, dan tolong walau hanya sehari jangan buat aku marah sedikitpun!" jeritku semakin kencang dan tidak keruan, raut wajahku rasanya semakin kusut dan keringatku menetes setetes demi tetes. Nafasku saling memburu, dan suasana hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. _Ani-chan_ hanya memandangku -dengan memukakkan- seperti biasa. Dia masih terbaring dengan tenangnya seolah dia sedang berjemur di pantai, sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang mempertahankan diri agar tidak dipukul. Yeah, memang, dari awal aku juga mulai memperkirakan tentang melawan kakakku yang merupakan juaranya judo, karate, dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan 'bunuh' atau 'kalahkan dia'. Dia memang kuat, tapi semua yang baik tentangnya selalu terlihat jelek di mataku.

"Gakuko," panggilnya sambil berusaha menahan tawa, benar-benar menjengkelkan, "kalau aku bilang saat ini sebenarnya ada temanku yang datang, bagaimana?"

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan tahu! Menyebalkan! Sadar tidak sih, dasar psikopat penggila sejarahhhhh!" Aku kembali berteriak-teriak, aku menarik tangan kananku yang ditahan _ani-chan _dan mengayunkan tinjuku padanya lagi. TEP! Lagi-lagi _ani-chan _menahan tinjuku dengan mudahnya. Aku kesal, sangat kesal, kenapa keahlian bela diriku belum melampauinya sih!? Apa hanya karena aku perempuan? "Bisa tidak sih _ani-chan_ satu hari saja jangan membuat ulah!? Aku juga capek menghadapi sikap _ani-chan_!" Aku masih terus menjerit-jerit tidak keruan, frustasi, kesal, semua bercampur jadi satu.

_Ani-chan_ masih tersenyum mengejek, seolah aku ini hanya boneka yang tidak bisa melawan. "Dengan satu syarat," katanya disela-sela tawa kecilnya.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Nyanyikan _reff_ lagu E.T dulu, baru aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," lanjut_ ani-chan_ sambil menggenggam tanganku yang masih mengepal kesal.

"Apa.. kau kan bisa putar lagunya sendiri!? Kenapa harus aku, hah!?" tandasku dengan nada jutek dan -sedikit- membentak.

"Kau masih mau ditepuk, rupanya," tangan_ ani-chan _yang tidak menggenggam tanganku mulai terangkat dan dia tersenyum mengancam -benar-benar seperti cheetah, dan ular yang licik. Dia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, menunjukkan padaku kalau dia tidak akan segan-segan lagi. Aku menatap kesal padanya.

"Iya, iya! Dasar mesum!" Aku segara turun dari tubuh _ani-chan_ dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Dasar aneh," tambahku dengan suara kecil._ Ani-chan_ masih berbaring di ranjangku, sementara menarik nafas dan mempersiapkan suaraku -karena aku habis teriak-teriak, tenggorokanku agak sakit. Aku meraih gelas air minumku yang selalu kuletakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku sebelum tidur dan meneguk habis airnya. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah _ani-chan _dan mendapati kalau _ani-chan_ juga sedang menatapku. ... Aku tidak ingin menjadi adik dari pemuda yang bernama Kamui Gakupo ini.

"Mana?" tagihnya dengan nada graaaah... Memuakkan sekali. Menantang sekali nada.

Aku hanya mencibir dan mengambil nafas. "_Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your loving, fill me woth your poison, take me ta-ta-take me_..."

~ CUP ~

Belum selesai aku menyanyi, _ani-chan_ sudah mencium pipiku terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangan _ani-chan_ meggenggam kedua pundakku dengan lembut namun erat, dia lalu menggeser bibirnya mendekati bibirku. Mataku membulat sempurna dan wajahku kembali merah padam. Aku mendorong tubuh _ani-chan_ sekuat mungkin dan meronta-ronta, tapi semuanya sia-sia._ Ani-chan_ kembali menggeser bibirnya, aku kembali memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Bodoohhh! Messssuuumm! Lepaskan, aku! Apa-apaan hah!?" jeritku semakin panik. Wajahku tambah memanas sementara _ani-chan_ terus menggeser bibirnya dari pipiku menuju bibirku. "Heeeiii! Lepaskaaaannn! Baka! Messsuuum! _Ani-chan_! Lepaskan!" Aku kembali mendorong tubuh _ani-chan_, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi atau berinisiatif untuk mundur, dia bahkan malah menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tanganku masih berusaha mendorong wajah _ani-chan_ menjauh dariku. Hiaaaahhh! Kenapa harus begini, sih? Batinku kesal. Wajahku semakin memerah dan sekujur tubuhku terasa panas. Tanganku mulai gemetar, dan _ani-chan_ semakin mendekati bibirku. Sret! Bibirnya mulai mengenai sudut bibirku. Tubuhku langsung bergetar sedikit seperti tersengat listrik, tanganku semakin lemas. Jangan.. jangan.. bibirku tidak boleh direbut oleh orang semacam ini!

"Kau sendiri yang minta dicium kan?" _Ani-chan_ memberi jeda sebentar.

"Hah!? Gila! Kapan!?"

"Tadi? '_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_'? Itu pernyataanmu kan?"

"Ap!?" perkataanku langsung terpotong. "_Baka_! Mesum! Psikopat! Itu kan kau yang memintaku menyanyikan _reff_ lagu E.T yang kau minta!?" Benar-benar, aku bisa mati kena _stroke_ kalau begini terus.

"Kenapa kau mau? Padahal di sana ada lirik seperti itu. Itu namanya memberikan diri pada seekor singa lapar, tahu," balas _ani-chan_ sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Bedebah! Kau menjebakku!" tukasku yang sudah sadar dengan rencana _ani-chan _sebenarnya. "Lepaskan, aku! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan, lagi pula kakak mencium adiknya normal kan?" tolak _ani-chan_, dia lalu kembali menciumku.

"Itu cium pipi!_ Ani-chan_ mau mencium bibirku kan!?" teriakku lagi, tapi semakin lemas. Bibir ani-chan semakin mendekati bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku, tubuhku semakin gemetaran.

"Jangan... _ani-chan_... _onegai_..." pintaku lirih, bisa kurasakan tanganku yang sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk mendorong maupun menahan tubuh _ani-chan_. Mataku mulai terasa panas. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, dan kalau saja _ani-chan_ tidak sedang setengah memelukku, aku pasti sudah jatuh ke belakang. _Ani-chan_ akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dari pipiku -yang sebenarnya sudah berada di sudut bibirku- Dia lalu merebahkanku di atas ranjang dan menepuk pelan dahiku, kemudian mengelus pipiku. Kali ini tatapannya sudah tidak menyebalkan lagi, tapi dia menatapku dengan sendu dan menyesal, walau aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya kalau _ani-chan_ menyesal.

"_Yurushite kudasai_," kata _ani-chan_ lirih, dia lalu membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari kamarku. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar semakin menjauh.

Aku masih terbaring di atas ranjangku dan terdiam. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Itu yang kusadari sekarang. Aku menyeka air mataku dan segera bangun. Aku harus mandi, batinku, badanku sudah terasa sangat lengket. Aku bergegas keluar kamar dan mengambil handuk, lalu menuju kamar mandi. Setelah sampai di bawah, aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan mandi secepat mungkin. Aku ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan berangkat ke sekolah duluan. Mau kepagian kek, mau apa kek, yang penting aku harus keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga! Berdua dengan ani-chan saja di rumah sangat mengerikan, dia sih bukan singa atau cheetah lagi, tapi monster! Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera berganti baju seragam dan mengambil tasku. Aku bergegas ke teras depan dan berangkat.

"Aku berangkat!" kataku cepat sebelum pergi, kemudian menutup pintu dan berlari menuju sekolah. Walau tidak mengaca, walau tidak ada termometer, tapi aku tahu kalau wajahku sampai sekarangpun masih memerah. Aku tahu kalau wajahku masih panas. Aku jadi aneh gara-gara si psikopat satu itu.

"Pagi Gakuko," sapa Rin dan Kaiko dari belakang.

"Ah, pagi," balasku berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa.

Rin dan Kaiko lalu segera mengajakku bercanda ria seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum tipis. Kagamine Rin, berambut pirang keemasan dengan iris blue marine-nya yang bening, dan Shion Kaiko berambut biru laut di siang hari dengan iris deep blue-nya yang manis, keduanya berusia enam belas tahun, sama denganku. Kami bertiga beda kelas, tapi kami sangat akrab, melebihi teman sekelas sendiri. Aku, Rin, dan Kaiko bertemu saat aku dan _ani-chan_ bertengkar di taman ria dan aku berlari sendiri hingga tersesat. Saat itu yang menemukanku adalah Rin, dia lalu membantuku mencari _ani-chan_. Di tengah jalan, kami bertemu anak yang berlari-lari dan menabrak kami. Bisa ditebak, dia Kaiko. Saat itu aku dan Kaiko ternyata sama-sama tersesat, Rin sampai cenga cengo melihat kami berdua yang bisa-bisanya tersesat di waktu yang bersamaan. Aku dan Kaiko hanya bisa bertukar pandang dan mengikuti Rin yang sepertinya sudah hafal seluk beluk taman ria itu. Sejak saat itu, kami sadar kalau kami satu sekolah dan satu angkatan. Dari saat itu juga kami bertiga menjadi akrab, karena kebetulan selera lagu dan film kami sama. Aku yang sebelumnya bisa dibilang tidak mau berteman karena menurutku berteman itu hanya akan melukai perasaan kita saat ditiggalkan seperti sampah saja, membuatku berpikir ulang tentang persahabatan. Berkat mereka berdua, aku berani mengambil 'langkah' baru dalam hidupku. Aku berani berteman, tidak peduli meskipun nantinya mereka akan mengkhianatiku.

"Hei, kau mendengarkan tidak, sih!?" Kaiko mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di hadapan wajahku. Seketika itu juga, aku tersadar dari nostalgiaku yang sedikit mengingatkanku pada rasa sedih sekaligus senang di masa lalu.

"Maaf, aku ingin jawab iya, tapi…," Aku hanya cengar cengir saja. Aku jarang berbicara manis dengan mereka, tidak seperti saat bersama 'mereka'. Maksudku, aku tidak terlalu gimana gitu, lebih bebas. Aku terbelenggu dan sakit hati, hingga sekarang...rasa sakit dan takut itu belum hilang.

"Ayolah!" seru Rin tidak percaya, "ini masih pagi, Gakuko Sayang, masih P-A-G-I. Jadi jangan melamun oke? Itu nggak bagus. Dan ini masih pagi, kita bisa bernyanyi ria di aula! Oh ya, kemarin aku dapat berita bagus nih. Luka-_chan_ menyanyikan lagu E.T live di Taman Shibuya! Kereeeennn! Aku menontonnya dan dapat tanda tangannya! Kereeen!"

"Apa!? Kau dapat!? Kenapa tidak menelepon aku dan Gakuko!? Kami juga suka kan!?" rengek Kaiko sambil bergelanyutan di pundakku dan pura-pura menangis. "Hweee... Rin jahat... Hiks..hiks..Gakuko..."

Aku terdiam dan mengelus-elus Kaiko. Aku lalu menatap datar ke arah Rin. Rin hanya cengar-cengir nggak jelas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak -sama sekali- tidak gatal.

"_G-gomennasai_...saking senangnya aku jadi lupa...," sesal Rin, "aku..benar-benar minta maaf." Kini dia membungkuk untuk menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar menyesal.

Aku menghela nafas singkat. "Sudahlah, tidak usah begitu. Toh kalau lupa apa boleh buat. Lupa itu bukan kehendak kita kan? Lagipula sekarang aku membenci lagu E.T, kok, jadi aku tidak menyesal kau lupa mengajakku," aku tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Dan aku rasanya juga ingin mengutuk Megurine Luka sekarang...mengutuk Sakine Meiko... Kagamino Lenka... Mereka mengacaukanku. Ah, coba saja 'saat itu' aku tidak bodoh ya, pasti sekarang tidak usah takut. Oh, atau memang sudah takdirku? Ahhh... hanya si Meiko saja yang tidak berubah. Itu membuat 'luka' ini belum tertutup rapat." Aku terus mengoceh tentang kehidupan lampauku, mengingat kekesalanku tadi pagi rupanya membuat pikiran dan hatiku jadi kacau.

"Eh...'Saat itu'? Sakine Meiko? Kau kenal? Tidak berubah itu apa? Apa kau pernah akrab dengan Megurine Luka? Walaupun Luka itu anak kelas sebelah tapi kan… apapun itu, kau ngomong apaan sih, Gakuko?" tanya Rin tidak mengerti.

"..." Sesaat aku terdiam, sadar dengan apa yang telah kuucapkan. "Tidak, hanya kenangan masa lampau. Tidak menarik untuk dibahas," kataku berusaha menghindar. "Eh, sudah mau masuk? Aku ingin mencoba suaraku."

"Ya," sahut Kaiko, dia lalu melepaskan gelayutannya dari pundakku dan mulai berjalan normal.

Memang, mereka bertiga telah menyakitiku, Sakine Meiko, Megurine Luka, dan Kagamino Lenka. Aku takut berteman gara-gara mereka. Bukan, bukan salah mereka juga, salahku karena aku terlalu bodoh. Terlalu bodoh karena mau-maunya dibelenggu oleh mereka, bodoh kenapa aku tidak mencari teman yang lain saja. Tapi aku sekarang sudah berubah. Aku akan berjalan sendirian. Meskipun Meiko mengkhianatiku habis-habisan, meski dia sudah menorehkan luka abadi di hatiku, aku akan berjalan sendirian, di dunia ini. Aku teraskiti. Aku dikhianati. Aku hanya tersenyum palsu. Sampai aku bertemu dengan Rin dan Kaiko, aku mulai menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku mulai percaya lagi dengan yang namanya teman. Aku berusaha melupakan semuanya. Dan kini hampir terlupakan, seandainya Meiko juga berubah seperti yang lainnya. Tapi... walau begitu... aku tetap tidak bisa menceritakan masa laluku pada orang lain, aku tidak mau... mereka beranggapan jelek pada Luka, Lenka, Meiko sekalipun. Aneh. Padahal seharusnya kubiarkan saja. Yp, tapi aku yakin Luka harusnya sudah berubah. Lagunya bagus-bagus, harusnya dia bisa belajar dari lirik lagunya itu, itupun kalau dia peka.

Aaaaahh! Apaan sih aku ini!? Untuk apa mengingat-ingat masa lalu!? Itu sudah berlalu... sudah empat tahun silam sejak mereka menghancurkan hati dan hidupku, dan tiga tahun silam sejak Meiko kembali menghancurkan hidupku untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan tidak berubah hingga sekarang. Aku ingin melupakan hari-hari itu... hari-hari di mana aku menangis sendirian, di kamar, terbelenggu oleh rantai kegelapan. Takut berkehendak. Takut mengutarakan pendapatku. Hanya bergerak terpaksa. Tidak ada 'jiwa'. Tapi kini beda. Aku tahu, aku hanya perlu berjuang, membuka hatiku, dan tidak menyayangi teman lebih dari batas yang sudah ditentukan rata-rata. Kalau hal itu dilanggar, hanya akan menyakiti hati nantinya. Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Kalau dulu aku hanya berpura-pura berani dan menahan air mataku, sekarang aku berjuang untuk berani dan melenyapkan air mataku. Aku sudah cukup merasa ditinggalkan. Aku sudah cukup merasa direndahkan. Aku tidak akan lebih rendah lagi. Aku akan tetap di sini. Berdiri. Menanti. Untuk sekarang ini, perasahabatanku masih dengan Rin dan Kaiko. Meski tertawa bersama, meski bercanda ria bersama, meski berjanji untuk bersama selamanya, meski menuliskan kartu ulang tahun yang bertuliskan 'our friendship would never end', semua itu tidak menjamin. Aku dan Meiko, kenyataan yang paling nyata. Kenyataan yang paling nyata tentang omong kosong dalam yang namanya persahabat abadi atau persahabatan sejati. Semua itu hanyalah kepalsuan. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang abadi. Tidak percaya? Terserah. Aku dan Meiko sudah mengalaminya, sudah mengalami yang namanya kenyataan yang paling nyata dari omong kosong tentang persahabatan. Karena kami sudah saling mengkhianati.

"Kita sudah sampai, Gakuko. Halooo... Kau mendengarkan? Jangan bilang kau melamun lagi," seru Kaiko sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku dengan keras seperti biasa. "Kau baik-baik saja? Hari ini kau tampak linglung, ada apa?"

"Aku... teringat masa laluku. Itu saja," jawabku lirih. "Aku takut...tapi, aku tahu itu hanya kebodohanku saja. Aku..maksudku, aku harusnya mencari teman yang lain!"

"Kita belum pernah menceritakan... masa lalu kita, ya?" ujar Rin tiba-tiba. "Memang tidak menarik di untuk dibahas sih, tapi...kurasa ada gunanya juga. Agar kita saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Benar juga," sahut Kaiko sambil mangut-mangut, "begini saja, kau ceritakan saja semuanya yang membuatmu resah. Pasti jadinya lebih lega, deh. Mau coba?"

"Hem... Boleh, sih," aku mengangguk setuju. "Jadi, dulu aku pernah berteman sangat lama dengan Meiko. Semuanya menyenangkan. Tapi kemudian, saat bertemu Luka dan Lenka, semuanya mulai berubah. Meiko terlihat lebih... angkuh? Entahlah, tapi intinya, mereka mulai terlihat... menindasku secara tidak langsung. Menjauhiku tanpa sebab..dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak sampai merusak barang, hanya ini saja yang terluka, hati. Bodohnya, aku tidak pernah berani untuk 'lepas' dari mereka. Sampai kemudian, aku dan Meiko kembali berdua. Tapi, dia tidak suka dengan diriku yang mulai berubah dengan yang dulu, dia lalu menjauhiku tanpa sebab. Hingga sekarang, dia menganggapku seolah aku ini pengganggunya. Aku... berusaha melupakan semuanya. Dan berkat kalian berdua, sepuluh persen lagi semuanya akan terlupakan. Berkat kalian berdua, aku mengerti, bahwa aku sebenarnya memerlukan seorang teman sejati yang nyata dan sejati."

Kaiko dan Rin hanya memandangiku saja, mereka tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba, Rin membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya seolah hilang entah ke mana.

"Jadi, alasan kenapa kau dan Meiko sudah tidak pernah bersama lagi, adalah itu!?" serunya tidak percaya, "astaga, kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita!? Selama ini kau pasti merasa ada yang aneh atau merasa tidak nyaman. Padahal lebih lega kalau kau berkata seperti ini kan?"

"Aku... merasa tidak enak kalau menceritakan mereka seperti itu. Takut mereka beranggapan jelek padaku kalau aku cerita-cerita seenaknya dan aku tidak mau orang-orang beranggapan jelek tentang mereka bertiga," kataku lirih sambil duduk menekuk lutut.

"Hem, menurutku sih tidak apa-apa," sahut Kaiko semangat dan ceria, "itu salah mereka juga kan? Lagipula, toh kamu hanya menceritakan kalau orang lain bertanya, bukan sengaja menyebarkan."

"Benar, jadi jangan khawatir lagi," Rin langsung memelukku dengan erat sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Hangat. Kalau bersama mereka, rasanya menyenangkan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap langit-langit aula. Sedikit demi sedikit, senyumku mulai mengembang. Ada banyak waktu. Ada banyak jalan. Sekalipun semuanya terulang kembali, aku bukan lagi Gakuko yang pengecut.

"Tapi tidak disangka, ya," suara Kaiko membuyarkan lamunan singkatku.

"Apa?" Rin langsung menyahut.

"Gakuko yang ceria dan suka berantem, berisik, ternyata ada sisi cengengnya juga," lanjut Kaiko sambil nyengir lebar.

Aku menarik bibirku ke atas sementara Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling di lantai. Kaiko hanya cengar-cengir saja dan menunjukkan tanda 'peace' padaku.

"Iya dong," kataku akhirnya, "soalnya, di hatiku ini, ada dua pribadi. Pribadi yang lemah, dan kuat." Kini giliranku yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Apapun itu, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sangat senang!" Rin kembali memelukku dengan erat, wajahnya berseri-seri ceria. "Rasanya lega mengetahui sesuatu yang menyakitkan, ah, kalau aku, tidak ada pengalaman menyakitkan sih..."

"Kalau aku, temanku itu lupa padaku," tukas Kaiko sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "jadi kuputuskan untuk melupakannya juga. Dan ampuh! Sekarang aku tidak ingat namanya, hanya ingat wajahnya sedikit."

Kami bertiga lalu terdiam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi, tapi... terasa hangat dan nyaman. Kami seperti menyatu. Aku lalu merebahkan diriku di lantai aula yang dingin. Kaiko duduk menekuk lutut di sebelahku, sementara Rin ikut tiduran di sebelah kiriku. Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara kami, hanya terdengar detak jarum jam dan dedaunan yang bergemerisik. Hening, hening, hening... Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan-lahan. Samar-samar, kenangan masa laluku mulai menghantuiku lagi. Luka, aku, Meiko, Lenka, tertawa bersama, bermain bersama, sungguh waktu yang menyenangkan... dan hampa. Aku melewatkan dua tahun dengan kehampaan dan kepalsuan.. Tapi semua sudah berlalu meski luka di hati ini tidak sembuh juga. Aku harus melupakan semuanya. Tidak boleh takut. Harus berpikir jernih. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menyesuaikan mataku dengan pencahayaan ruangan. Tiba-tiba, samar tapi cukup jelas, aku mendengar sebuah suara dengkuran pelan. Kaiko tersenyum manis ke arahku dan menunjuk sebelah kiriku. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku dan mendapati Rin yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya benar-benar imut.

"Dia pasti terlalu lelah," bisik Kaiko yang langsung membuka syal-nya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Rin. Dia tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Ya," balasku. "Payah, di sini kan dingin. Kau bisa masuk angin, Rin..." Aku melepas jaket-ku dan menyelimutinya di atas tubuh Rin. Aku menatap wajah Rin dengan seksama. Wajah yang ceria, jujur...dan kalau mataku tidak salah, dan tidak ingin salah...wajah yang setia. Semoga kehidupan persahabatanku yang sekarang ini... Lebih baik dari yang dulu.

TENG TENG TENG TENG

"Baik, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini," Hiyama Sensei tersenyum puas dan menutup buku sejarah miliknya. "Kalian semua boleh pulang."

"Beri salam!" seru CUL, ketua kelas kami.

"Terimakasih _Sensei_," seru kami bersamaan sambil berdiri.

Aku melirik ke arah arloji-ku, pukul empat sore. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan bosan, pelajaran sejarah selama dua jam untuk pelajaran terakhir? Sama sekali bukan jadwal yang bagus. Selama pelajaran aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi, entah kenapa, hari ini Hiyama _Sensei_ sering sekali menyebut _Heian_ dan _Imayou_, dan itu otomatis langsung mengingatkanku dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Wajah _ani-chan_ yang mengerikan masih terbayang-bayang di kepalaku dan tertawa mengejek, hiiihhhh! Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Apa kali maksudnya melakukan itu. Masa dia serius mau membuatku jatuh cinta padanya? Aku adik perempuan kandungnya? Dia benar-benar gila, dan hanya gila padaku saja. Aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku dan mengambil semua barang yang ada di laci kemudian langsung pulang.

"Gakuko-_chan_, barangmu?" seru sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Suara itu agak berat-ringan-tipis. Dan yang jelas, suara itu terpaksa menghentikan niat awalku sebentar.

"Apa?" Aku langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Megurine Luki-_san_ sedang memegang sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk terung dengan warna violet dan sayap-sayap kecil berwarna putih. Sebenarnya sih imut.

"Oh," kataku setelah melihatnya, "terimakasih banyak, pasti terjatuh saat aku beberes tadi." Aku lalu mengambil gantungan kunci itu dari Luki-_san_.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil tersenyum, "bentuknya lucu juga. Kau beli di mana?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan memandangkan gantungan kunci bernetuk terung itu. "Entah," ujarku singkat, "aku tidak ingat. Sejak aku masih berusia dua tahun gantungan ini sudah ada di tasku. Sejak saat itu aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi. Mama dan Papa juga tidak ingat pernah beli di mana."

"Kamui _nii-san_?"

"Hah?" Aku mendelik kaget, tubuhku rasanya seperti dipukul oleh palu sebesar menara Eiffel. "_Ani-chan_? Dia lagi ditanya, jawabannya selalu mengelak. Menyebalkan." Mendengar Luki-_san _menyebut-nyebut tentang _ani-chan_, bayangan akan kejadia tadi pagi kembali menggantung dengan entengnya di benakku. Aku berusaha mengusir bayangan itu, tapi tetap saja sulit. Apa lagi, hangatnya bibir _ani-chan_ masih terasa jelas... di sudut bibirku.

"Gakuko-_chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luki-_san_ membuyarkan lamunan singkatku dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke kanan ke kiri di depan wajahku. "Wajahmu tampak memerah, apa kau demam? Perlu kuantar pulang?" Dia terus berbicara dengan nada khawatir.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tunggu...wajahku memerah? DEG. Ah, aku lupa. Meski hanya sedetik, aku pernah berpikiran kalau aku 'mencintai ani-chan', dan kini...kata-kata itu terus melekat di benak dan hatiku...tidak bisa hilang, tidak bisa kuusir. Ekh... menyebalkan. Padahal aku berpikir seperti itu... hanya satu detik. Dan pada waktu sedetik itulah sepertinya otakku benar-benar kacau!

BRAK!

Aku dan Luki-_san_ otomatis langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang baru saja dibuka dengan sangat kasar oleh monster bersurai violet yang terlihat muanis semanis apalah tapi terlihat asam lebih asam dari buah markisa belum matang di hadapan adik perempuannya sendiri. _Ani-chan_ melihat ke arahku dan ke arah Luki-_san_ dengan raut wajah ramah, padahal aku yakin satu triliun persen kalau aku hanya sendiri di kelas, dia pasti sudah bertingkah seperti anak berandalan.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang? Sekolah sudah bubar kan?" ujar _ani-chan_ basa-basi -mungkin- dengan usaha keras agar seramah mungkin.

"Kami baru saja mau pulang," sahut Luki-_san_ sambil tersenyum tidak kalah ramahnya, "aku ingin mengantar Gakuko pulang, dia tampaknya tidak enak badan. _Sensei_ masih ada urusan kan?"

"Gakuko tidak enak badan?" kata _ani-chan_ sambil tersenyum dan terkekeh sinis, tapi jelas dia mengelak dari pertanyaan Luki. "Biar saja dia pulang sendiri, dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, eh... siapa? Oh ya, Megurine-_san_." Ani-chan bersender di pintu kelas sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan tersenyum sinis padaku.

Luki-san tampak terdian beberapa saat dengan raut wajah datar, kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan tegas. "Tidak, aku akan tetap mengantarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak enak badan, tadi wajahnya merah sekali," kata Luki-_san_ akhirnya, dia lalu hendak meraih tanganku.

SRET!

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Megurine-_san_, dan tolong jangan sentuh Gakuko sembarangan," kata _ani-chan_ sambil tersenyum dengan mata terpejam disertai dengan sedikit aura... mengancam. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi _ani-chan_ tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di antaraku dan Luki-san, tangannya menepis cepat tangan Luki-_san_ yang hendak meraih tanganku. Wajahnya tampak mengejek, tapi juga sedikit serius -mungkin-.

"Maaf?" Luki-_san_ balas tersenyum mengejek, ralat, mungkin tersinggung. "Biarpun _Sensei _kakaknya, tapi dia tidak enak badan dan Sensei tidak sempat mengantarnya pulang kan? Maka itu aku yang akan mengantarnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pulang sendirian dengan kondisi seperti itu."

_Ani-chan_ memandang Luki dengan tajam, dia lalu meraihku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dirangkulnya aku erat-erat sambil tetap menatap Luki dengan serius.

Eh.. Permisi, sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku ingin sekali bicara seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa keronganku terasa sangat kering.

"Gakuko itu milikku, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya, ingat itu," desis _ani-chan_ sambil mempererat rangkulannya dengan tangannya yang satunya lagi sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam lenganku dengan erat tapi lembut.

Aku dan Luki sama-sama kaget tiga perempat mati. Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan menatap wajah _ani-chan_, memastikan dia bercanda atau tidak. Sekaligus memastikan telingaku yang salah atau otakku yang salah menerima sinyal. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat bahkan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri secara langsung. Raut wajah _ani-chan_ tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang bercanda sedikitpun. Dia serius.

"Kau mengerti Megurine-_san_?" tanya _ani-chan_ lagi, kali ini nadanya jauh lebih serius dan mengancam.

**To be ****Continued...**


	3. Tik Tok

**How Hard to Lov****e**** Someone**

**Disclaimer****: Original Vocaloid Character by Yamaha Corporation, Original FF by ME.**

**Warning: Gaje, typos. Di semua FF saya selalu ada OC saya, Yamako, Mama Gakuko (dan Gakupo).**

**Chapter 2 : Tik Tok**

"Kau mengerti Megurine-_san_?" tanya _ani-chan _dengan wajah mengancam pada Luki-_san_.

Aku masih kaget tiga perempat mati mendengar ucapan _ani-chan_ barusan. Apa telingaku yang salah? Atau otakku yang salah menerima sinyal? Atau memang otak _ani-chan _yang salah!? Mana yang benar?! _Ani-chan _masih merangkul bahuku dan menatap tajam ke arah Luki-_san_. Luki-_san_ tampak terdiam dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit dan berusaha balas menatap tajam ke arah _ani-chan_. Hei, hei, aku tidak sakit, batinku, jadi kenapa suasananya jadi begini? Siapapun yang mengantarku aku tidak peduli,kok. Bahkan pulang sendirian aku juga tidak keberatan! Aku lalu kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi, ditambah kejadian sore ini. Yeah, mungkin lebih baik jangan pulang berdua dengan _ani-chan _saja. Aku melihat ke arah _Luki-san_ yang masih terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, tapi ada satu hal yang aku tahu pasti. Suasananya semakin tegang dan mencengkeram.

"Pffffft," tiba-tiba _ani-chan_ terkekeh sendiri, "wajahmu kenapa sampai sebegitunya Megurine-_san_? Apa akting-ku sebegitu bagusnya? Hem?"

Luki-_san_ dan aku menatap ke arah _ani-chan_ dengan cengo. Hah? Akting? batinku bingung, maksudnya, tadi _ani-chan_ hanya berpura-pura? Bukan sungguhan? Dia hanya bercanda?

"Eh... _Sensei_," kata Luki-_san _lirih, dia masih tampak terkejut. Dia seperti berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sulit sekali.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda tadi," kata _ani-chan_ lagi sambil tertawa kecil, dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku. "Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, aku memang suka menjahili Gakuko, senang rasanya melihat dia cenga cengo kaget seperti tadi. Nah, tolong antar dia pulang, ya, aku masih ada rapat guru."

Aku menatap tajam ke arah _ani-chan_ dan tanda perempatan jalan sudah muncul empat buah di kepalaku. Cih, maksudnya dia hanya mempermainkanku tadi? Sudah kuduga, si psikopat satu itu memang minta dibunuh secepat mungkin. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada Luki-_san_. Kasihan, dia pasti masih syok. Kalau aku, aku sudah terbiasa dikerjai seperti itu sih. Dan memang, agak lega juga rasanya mendengar _ani-chan _hanya bercanda, rasanya 'plong'.

"Eh... mau pulang sekarang?" tawarnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Hebat! Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut! Apa dia hanya pura-pura kuat, ya?

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai jalan duluan. "Ehm, maaf, soal kelakuan _ani-chan_ tadi. Dia memang iseng sekali, tapi tidak biasanya dia iseng pada muridnya juga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujarku sedikit lirih sambil menunduk. Aku agak kurang berani menatap wajah Luki-_san_ sekarang. Bukannya malu, yeah, memang malu juga sih, tapi... lebih ke arah... takut kalau dia marah dan membenciku. Atau beranggapan aku ini aneh. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada suara. Entah kenapa, hatiku jadi terasa kecut. Seluruh tubuhku seolah mengkerut dan tenagaku hilang entah ke mana. Setelah sekitar setengah menit berlalu, aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Memang saat kepalaku diputar ke arah belakang, rasanya tulang-tulang retak seolah tidak ada sendi putar di leherku. Setelah menenangkan diri dan benar-benar menghadap ke belakang, aku mendapati sosok Luki-_san_ yang sedang tersenyum lembut padaku. Tatapannya sangat lembut dan senyumannya tulus, benar-benar berbeda dengan _ani-chan_. Dia lalu terkekeh kecil dan tangannya mengepal berusaha menutupi bibirnya yang mulai menyungging membentuk cekungan yang semakin cekung.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku juga sudah biasa dikerjai seperti itu, kok, jangan khawatir," kata Luki-_san_ setelah berdiam diri selama sekitar setengah menit. "Dari pada itu, lebih baik kita segera pulang, hari sudah semakin sore. Aku tidak mau Mama dan Papamu mencari-carimu."

"Hahaha," aku tertawa dibuat-buat, "tidak akan. Tapi aku memang ingin segera pulang, rasanya capek sekali. Sejarah sebagai dua jam pelajaran terakhir itu sama sekali bukan jadwal yang bagus. Rasanya kepalaku sudah mau pecah mendengar Hiyama _Sensei_ menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume tentang masa lampau." Aku lalu kembali menatap iris azure milik Luki-_san_ perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya kita pulang bersama, kan? Rasanya menyenangkan, ya. Biasanya aku selalu pulang 'sendiri', dan itu sangat sepi," kata Luki-_san_ lagi sambil berjalan di sebelahku. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya yang berwarna hitam dan kepalanya agak menunduk menatap lantai.

Aku memperhatikan pemuda berambut merah muda di sebelahku ini. "Bukankah kau selalu pulang ramai-ramai bersama klub sepak bola-mu?"

"Iya," jawabnya pelan tapi tegas, "memang. Maksudku, kalau dilihat dengan mata seperti ini, aku memang tidak pernah sendirian. Tapi... pulang berasama mereka-pun rasanya tetap sepi, seolah ada gelembung pembatas di sekeliling diriku yang menarik diriku hingga tidak bisa membaur dengan baik bersama mereka. Terkadang, aku merasa sepi. Hati ini kadang rasanya gundah sekali, walaupun sudah tertawa dengan meriahnya, tersenyum dengan lebarnya, tetap saja.. aku merasa ada yang kurang. Hati ini tidak bahagia. Itu yang kutahu."

Aku tercekat mendengar perkataan Luki-_san_ barusan. Ada sedikit rasa kaget di dalam diriku mengetahui pribadi Luki-_san _yang sesungguhnya. Dia kesepian. Dia ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar tersenyum atau tertawa. Semua itu hanya dipaksa. Dia hanya ingin membaur dengan teman-teman dengan baik. Dia sebenarnya selalu kesepian. Aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan, kemudian sedikit menatap ke bawah. Dari yang kutahu, Luki-_san_ selalu terlihat ceria dan dewasa di sekolah, dia selalu tenang tapi juga terkadang nakal. Dia digemari banyak orang. Tapi dia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar bahagia. Mendadak aku kembali teringat dengan _ani-chan_. Meski aku benci dengan si psikopat satu itu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi ingin tahu isi hati _ani-chan_ yang sebenarnya juga. Apa dia juga seperti Luki-_san_? Suasana di antara kami kemudian menjadi sunyi senyap, aku diam-diam kembali menatap wajah Luki-_san _yang masih menunduk. Tatapannya kali ini tidak disembunyikan lagi, tatapannya yang sebenarnya, tatapan yang menerawang. Aku menggigit pelan bibir bawahku, sementara tangan kananku bergerak ke arah tangan Luki-_san_ dan hendak meraihnya. Tapi aku ragu, tanganku yang sudah hampir meraih tangan Luki-_san_, akhirnya kembali kutekuk perlahan karena ragu. Tapi di sisi lain, hatiku memaksa agar aku menggenggam tangannya. Di tengah kebimbanganku, tiba-tiba tanganku yang hendak meraih tangan Luki-_san_ terasa hangat. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Luki-_san_ dan dia sedang tersenyum tipis padaku dengan tangan yang menggenggam lembut tanganku. Sejenak, aku terpaku bagaikan patung, tapi kemudian aku membalas senyumannya dengan tawa kecil. Aku lalu membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Luki-_san_ tampak malu-malu, pipinya jadi sedikit berwarna merah jambu seperti rambutnya. Lucu sekali.

"Kembali," sahutku ringan. Lagi-lagi, perasaanku menjadi ringan dan nyaman. Aku senang berada di dekat Luki-_san_. Andai Luki-_san_ yang menjadi kakakku, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan. Dia lebih dewasa daripada _ani-chan_, padahal usianya sama denganku.

Sementara kakiku terus melangkah dengan ringanya, aku sesekali mendongak ke atas menatap langit. Biru. Terang. Berawan. Dingin. Kalau salju turun, mungkin akan cantik. Semakin aku banyak berpikir, entah kenapa hatiku semakin terasa menggelitik. Ada perasaan senang, bahagia, dan satu lagi perasaan yang tidak kukenal. Perasaan berdebar dan menyesakkan yang menyeruak ke dalam ruang-ruang hati mungilku ini. Aku sadar kalau bibirku mulai tertarik ke atas oleh suatu gaya gravitasi dan membentuk cekungan, tapi perasaan yang aneh ini terus meluap hingga membuat dadaku serasa akan meledak. Bahkan senyumanku yang paling lebar-pun sama sekali tidak mengurangi perasaanku yang terus meluap-luap ini. Aneh. Tapi menyenangkan. Aku meremas pelang tangan Luki-_san _yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luki-_san_.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sedikit bergetar, "hanya saja, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat aneh. Ada perasaan menyesakkan yang terus menerus meluap di hatiku. Seperti perasaan bahagia. Semakin aku melihat langit yang cerah dan membayangkan turun salju, aku semakin senang. Aneh, ya?" Aku terkekeh pelan karena tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin segera mengekspresikan perasaan bahagia ini dan memeluk _ani-chan_ selama mungkin.

... Ralat, aku sedang kacau. Aku tidak mungkin mau memeluk si psikopat satu itu. Tidak akan lagi (sebab sepertinya saat aku masih kecil aku suka memeluk ani-chan). Aku memain-mainkan kakiku dan kuayun-ayunkan perlahan (tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya diayunkan sedikit). Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun sambil tersenyum, aku merasa kalau hidungku disentuh oleh sesuatu yang dingin seperti es, dan detik berikutnya hidungku terasa sedikit basah. Aku menjulingkan mataku untuk melihat ke arah hidungku san kulihat serpihan-serpihan berwarna putih mulai berterbangan turun perlahan. Mustahil. Yeah, sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Ini musim dingin. Aku segara mendongak ke langit dan kudapati salju-salju yang mulai turun perlahan. Senyumku langsung mengembang lebih besar lagi hingga aku bahkan tidak mampu tertawa saking senangnya. Hujan salju! Permohonanku terkabul, salju turun! Betapa menyenangkan dan betapa indahnya! Aku selalu suka hujan salju -asal bukan badai salju-. Aku menengadahkan tanganku yang masih bebas untuk merasakan salju-salju yang baru turun itu. Dingin, lembut, dan halus (menurutku). Beruntung juga aku tidak memakai sarung tangan, jadi aku bisa menyentuh salju secara langsung seperti ini. Mau mengatakan aku aneh lagi? Silahkan, silahkan... Aku memang aneh kok. Tapi, tidak seaneh _ani-chan_, aku masih aneh dalam batas 'normal'. Aku masih mendongakkan kepalaku sambil tetap berjalan, menengadahlan tangan menampung serpihan-serpihan salju yang putih bersih. Aku masih tetap tersenyum senang, aku jadi bisa melihat gumpalan udara yang kuhembuskan dengan semakin jelas.

"Kau senang kalau turun salju, ya?" tanya Luki-_san_.

"Ya," jawabku, "sangat. Menurutku, salju yang turun itu sangat cantik, seperti peri-peri suci yang turun ke bumi. Menari, menyanyi, betapa cantiknya..."

"Lebih cantik kamu," kata Luki-_san_ dengan suara yang sangat kecil, tapi masih dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Luki-_san_ dan dia hanya terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng. Dia kembali berjalan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tenang.

Jelas-jelas tadi dia bilang 'lebih cantik kamu', dia berkata begitu padaku? Salju yang turun yang sangat cantik itu masih kalah denganku? Apakah kau serius, Luki-_san_? Kau tidak bercanda? Aku ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu padanya, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya bibir jadi sangat kelu dan tenggorokanku kering. Aku memutuskan untuk diam saja dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa, walaupun perasaan aneh di dadaku semakin meluap-luap hingga rasanya dadaku sudah robek dan jantungku meledak. Wajahku jadi terasa sedikit lebih panas dari suhu normal, apa wajahku sekarang ini memerah?

"Ah, sudah sampai," kataku memecahkan keheningan di antara kami berdua saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "Terimakasih banyak," lanjutku dan tersenyum pada Luki-_san_.

"Sama-sama," sahut Luki-_san_, kali ini wajahnya tampak menegang. "Eh... Gakuko-_chan_...apa kau..." Luki-_san _menghentikan kata-katanya menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang dikepalkan. Wajahnya tampak memerah seperti buah persik.

"Ya?" tanyaku tidak sabaran, "ada apa?"

"Eh... Tidak apa-apa, aku harus pulang. Sampai besok," ujar Luki-_san _akhirnya dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya beserta senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya dengan setianya.

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan bergegas masuk ke rumah. Kutaruh syal dan jaket-ku di gantungan di atas rak sepatu seperti biasa, kemudian menuju ruang makan dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari-cari makanan atau minuman yang bisa kukonsumsi. Saat akan membuka kulkas, ada secarik kertas yang ditempel di pintu kulkas. Aku meraih secarik kertas itu dan membacanya. Setelah beberap detik berlalu, aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Bagaimana tidak kalau isinya seperti ini; 'Papa Mama tahu begitu pulang kau akan langsung mengecek kulkas, karena itu pesan ini ditaruh di pintu kulkas. Papa Mama akan pergi selama dua sampai tiga hari untuk liburan, kau dan kakakmu rukun-rukun ya. Kalau butuh sesuatu, minta saja pada kakakmu, dia sudah Papa Mama beritahu tentang semuanya. Salam, Papa dan Mama.' Aku yakin kalian juga akan menaikkan sebelah alis kalian kalau melihat pesan semacam ini, terlebih setelah hendak dicium oleh kakakmu sendiri pada pagi harinya. Ewh... Tuhan, tadi pagi aku memang berkata dalam hati kalau lebih baik _ani-chan_ tetap di rumah menemaniku, tapi... sekarang aku berubah pikiran seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bahkan lebih baik _ani-chan_ ikut pergi saja, berada di rumah sendirian berdua dengan _ani-chan_ sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus! Mama dan Papa tidak tahu seperti apa _ani-chan_ sebenarnya, mereka juga tidak akan percaya kalau aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Apa lagi, Papa dan Mama pasti masih membiarkan parang untuk mencincang kaki sapi di laci penyimpanan pisau tanpa pengaman. Apa mereka tidak khawatir kalau begitu mereka pulang mereka menemukan hanya ada anak gadisnya yang menyambut dan anak laki-laki pertamanya tersungkur bersimbah darah di kamar mandi? Oh ho ho...aku tahu. Mama dan Papa ingin mengujiku. Menyebalkan. Aku lalu meremas pesan itu dan membuangnya segera ke tong sampah. Mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuat ubun-ubunku senat senut.

Klek.

Aku menajamkan telinga dan seluruh ototku menegang. Jantungku perlahan-lahan mulai berdetak lebih cepat dan semakin cepat. Nafasku mulai saling memburu tidak beraturan.

"_Tadaima_," seru suara yang berat-ringan merdu tapi terdengar mengejek sekaligus mengancam di telingaku. Suara _ani-chan_.

"_O_..._kaeri_...," sahutku lirih sekaligus enggan tiga perempat mati. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah _ani-chan_ yang mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, membuka sepatunya, dan mencuci kakinya di kamar mandi depan, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi, hingga akhirnya dia berdiri di hadapanku yang masih menopang dagu sementara sikuku bertopang di atas meja makan. Aku langsung memasang tampak jutek dan menatap tajam ke arah _ani-chan_. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, terus hingga sampai sepuluh detik. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sementara _ani-chan_ masih tetap berdiri mematung di hadapanku -lima puluh centi di depan meja makan, jadi, kalau dihitung dengan lebar meja makan juga, totalnya seratus dua puluh centi meter. Aku masih duduk di meja makan dengan jutek.

"Kau, mau berdiri di sana sampai kapan, hah?" tanyaku yang sudah tidak tahan melihat _ani-chan_ yang masih berdiri diam seperti patung dan memandangiku.

"Sampai kau ikut berdiri, berjalan ke arahku, kemudian menciumku di sini," jawab _ani-chan_ sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya dengan tatapan nakalnya yang khas. Kalau boleh berbohong, dia manis dan sangat mempesona (sesekali kita juga harus memuji saudara walau berbohong, kan?)

"Tidak lucu," sahutku ketus lalu berdiri. Aku segera membetulkan letak kursi tempatku duduk dan berjalan melalui _ani-chan_. Saat aku naik ke atas tangga untuk ke kamarku, aku mendengar suara _ani-chan_ yang terkekeh pelan. Hih, menyebalkan.

"Kalau di sini boleh, ya," tiba-tiba suara _ani-chan_ sudah sangat dekat dengan telingaku dan kemudian bibirnya mendarat perlahan di pipiku. Aku memejamkan sebelah mataku yang jaraknya kini sangat dekat dengan wajah _ani-chan_ dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman _ani-chan_ pada lenganku.

"Apaan, sih!?" protesku dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, "tidak lucu tahu! Dan lepaskan bibirmu dari pipiku, _ani-chan_!"

"Hmph," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut _ani-chan_ dan dia masih mencium pipiku. Tuhan, berilah aku kesabaran yang cukup, Amin. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mengambil pisau lipat yang selalu kubawa di saku rok-ku itu dan merobek pertu _ani-chan_.

"Heeeiii!? Dengar tidak sih!? Lepasakan," kataku lagi, kali ini aku berusaha mendorong wajah _ani-chan_ agar menjauh dari wajahku. Tapi posisinya yang berada di samping membuatku jadi sedikit lebih susah. Setelah meronta-ronta cukup lama, akhirnya _ani-chan_ melepaskan ciumannya dengan sendirinya. Dia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, jadi sulit kujelaskan. Hem... bingung? Atau cemas? Entahlah, tapi terkaanku yang terakhir agaknya mustahil.

"Kau tadi diantar pulang oleh Megurine-_san_?" tanyanya, dia lalu juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lenganku.

"Memang kenapa? Ada masalah? Kau sendiri yang memintanya mengantarku pulang kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja?" tukasku yang masih merasa kesal.

"Kau... tertarik pada si bocah berambut merah jambu itu?"

"Hah?" Aku membelalakkan mataku saking kagetnya dengan ucapan _ani-chan_ barusan, "tidak juga, hanya merasa aneh. Atau nyaman. Entah, aku tidak begitu ingat."

"Aku... serius," kata _ani-chan_ lagi, nadanya sedikit lirih. Dia lalu menempelkan keningnya di keningku, matanya, untuk pertama kalinya menatap sendu dan lembut ke dalam iris crimson milikku. Perlahan-lahan _ani-chan_ menggenggam lagi lenganku, tapi kali ini aku tidak memberontak. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Jarak kami hanya terasa begitu dekat, sekeliling kami seolah-olah lenyap entah ke mana dan waktu terhenti.

Aku sedikit menunduk dan _ani-chan_ masih menyandarkan keningnya di keningku, tangan _ani-chan_ kali ini terasa lembut di lenganku. Entah, aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi... perasaan benci ini tiba-tiba lenyap entah ke mana. Apa ke planet Saturnus, Uranus, atau Venus. Aku hanya merasa... berdebar dan sesak. Ada apa ini? Bagaimana... rasa kesal dan benci yang luar biasa tadi… langsung hilang entah kemana? Aku masih menunduk dan bisa kurasakan kalau nafas _ani-chan_ mulai menerpa wajahku. Harum. Aroma mint langsung menyelubungiku, perlahan, menyelimutiku, membuatku merasa di awang-awang. Dada ini semakin sesak, aku jadi sedikit sulit bernafas karenanya. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan dan membiarkan _ani-chan_ menggenggam lembut lenganku. Auranya berbeda, dia berbeda, dia... Tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku akan sosok _ani-chan_ pada kemarin malam. Sosoknya yang dewasa, yang tidak main-main, yang serius... dia menyembunyikan semua itu dariku. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus menyembunyikannya? Belum sempat otak dan hatiku mencari jawabannya, aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau wajah _ani-chan_ semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, sekujur tubuhku menjadi kaku bagaikan patung, dadaku semakin sesak, aku semakin sulit bernafas, apa karena genggaman _ani-chan_ yang terlalu kuat? Tidak, tidak... itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan saluran pernafasan. Aku lalu membuka mataku kembali perlahan-lahan dan mendapati wajah _ani-chan_ yang mungkin hanya berjarak satu senti meter dari wajahku -mungkin-. Lagi-lagi, wajahku memanas. Otakku mulai berhenti bekerja. Dada ini semakin sesak. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak meronta seperti biasanya, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi... aku menikmati setiap detik _ani-chan_ memandangiku dengan lembut. Sekilas, sekilas dan pertama kalinya sejak aku duduk di kelas berapa dan mulai membenci _ani-chan_, kini aku mulai mengaguminya dan kembali... menyayanginya. Aku menyayangi _ani-chan_... aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku senang dengan jarak kami yang dekat ini.

"Kau... Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanya _ani-chan_ perlahan, nafasnya yang lembut dan beraroma mint segar kembali menerpa pelan wajahku.

"Aku... tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, aku... aku.. aku hanya merasa nyaman, itu saja, aku.. Aku sendiri bingung," jawabku lirih, "aku hanya berpikir... kalau aku tidak ingin dibenci oleh _ani-chan_.." Atau mungkin tepatnya tidak ingin membenci _ani-chan_.

"... Gakuko, aku serius...aku tidak ingin kau bersama Megurine-_san_ atau orang lain selain aku... Aku menyayangimu dan aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, maaf, aku... maafkan aku kalau aku selama ini selalu menyakitimu.."

Aku memberanikan diri menatap iris violet tua milik _ani-chan_. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah, bola berwarna violet tua menatap lembut dan dalam ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, aku terlalu bingung untuk membuka mulutku. Rasanya aku mulai kesal lagi pada _ani-chan_, tapi mau marah juga rasanya tidak bisa. _Ani-chan_ lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lagi hingga kini hidung kami saling bersentuhan dan segalanya kini benar-benar terasa berhenti bergerak. Tubuhku menegang, dan dada ini semakin sesak saja.

"Gakuko," panggil _ani-chan_ lagi, suaranya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, "aku... tidak akan membiarkan-"

TING TONG

Aku dan _ani-chan_ sama-sama kaget dan langsung menjauh satu sama lain. Kami langsung sadar dari alam antah berantah kami yang sebelumnya dan sadar seratus persen dengan apa yang hampir kami lakukan sebelumnya. Wajahku memanas dan semakin memerah, aku tahu itu. Apa yang akan kulakukan tadi!? jeritku dalam hati tapi aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa meneriakkannya. Satu hal yang paling kusadari, aku kembali pada diriku yang semula. Bagaimana aku yang tadi... tidak menolak perlakuan _ani-chan_!? Bagaimana bisa!? Apa dia tadi meracuniku!? Kenapa aku diam saja ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya seperti itu!? Kalau saja bel rumah tidak dibunyikan, pasti tadi dia sudah merebut keperawanan bibirku ini! Hyaaaa! Racun apa yang merasuki tubuh dan hatiku, tadi? Mestinya tadi aku langsung merobek perutnya saja!

TING TONG

Aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan hendak membukanya, tapi _ani-chan_ langsung menarik lenganku ke belakang.

"Biar aku saja," katanya datar, matanya menatap lurus ke arah pintu masuk, "itu pasti Nakjima-_san_, dia bilang dia akan ke rumahku hari ini sebab di sekolah dia tidak akan punya waktu ke ruang BP."

"Hah? Aneh, dia bisa ke ruang BP setelah pulang sekolah kan? Dasar maunya saja mendekati guru," tandasku mencibir kesal.

_Ani-chan_ menatap datar ke arahku, kemudian dia tersenyum nakal seperti biasanya. Ralat, tersenyum kemenangan.

"Oh, kau tidak senang ada gadis lain yang datang ke rumah dan mendekatiku? Kau mulai menyukaiku? Heh? Pasti begitu, kan? Ternyata aku cukup mempesona juga, ya," ledek _ani-chan_ bertubi-tubi sambil menyeringai padaku.

"Terserah," tukasku singkat, "aku tidak berminat untuk berdebat denganmu sekarang. Sambut saja sana muridmu yang centil genit itu. Menjengkelkan. Dan aneh namanya kalau aku tidak menyukai kakak kandungku sendiri, _baka_."

Aku lalu melepaskan lenganku dari genggaman _ani-chan_ dengan kasar dan berjalan ke atas menuju kamarku sambil mendumel terus. Hah! Murid mendatangi rumah guru laki-lakinya untuk curhat? Jangan bercanda. Mana ada hal seperti itu, ruang BP-kan juga tetap dibuka walaupun sudah pulang sekolah. Kenapa tidak di sana saja, coba? Dasar Nakaji-apalah itu saja yang centil minta perhatian. Hiiih, menggelikan. Aku lalu membuka pintu kamarku dengan perlahan dan hati-hati kemudian membantingnya dengan kuat -untung saja rumah dan seluruh perabotanku kuat-. Aku segera ganti baju dan membanting tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Sesaat aku terdiam, tidak asyik kalau hanya di sini seperti ini saja. Aku lalu bangkit lagi dan mengecek agenda-ku. Hem, tidak ada PR, tidak ada tes, tidak ada tugas. Sempurna. Aku lalu membuka lembar berikutnya dan mataku langsung setengah terpejam. Di kotak pertama tertulis 'PR sejarah, kumpul besok'. Sejarah. Sejarah. Sejarah. Saking kesalnya aku dengan kata dan pelajaran itu, aku sampai tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Aku menutup agenda itu dan mengubek-ngubek isi tas sekolahku yang untungnya entah dari kapan sudah ada di kamarku. Aku mengambil buku PR dan catatanku lalu mulai membaca soal pertama. Hueeekk... Melihat soal pertama saja otakku sudah berhenti bekerja, mana bisa menyelesaikan PR kalau begini caranya? Aku membuka lembar demi lembar catatanku berusaha mencari jawabannya. Kalau boleh berbohong, sekarang ini aku belum mual dan muak sama sekali. Di tengah-tengah mencari jawaban, bayangan akan _ani-chan_ dan si-gadis-tidak-jelas-yang-genit itu melintas di benakku, benar-benar mengejek.

"Hiiiiih," bentakku pada diriku sendiri, "buat apa aku memikirkan si 'psikopat' satu itu? Biar saja dia mau melakukan apa pada si-gadis-tidak-jelas-yang-genit itu. Apa urusanku, coba?" Aku masih terus memarahi diriku sendiri dan meremas-remas pena yang sedang kupegang ini. Tapi tetap saja banyangan _ani-chan_ yang membuatku merasa jadi tidak jelas kembali melintas di benakku. Aku menggigit perlahan bibir bawahku dan mataku sama sekali tidak fokus pada buku pelajaranku. Apa si-gadis-tidak-jelas-yang-genit itu sudah merayu-rayu _ani-chan_ untuk membantunya menaikkan nilai sikapnya di sekolah? Supaya dia bisa naik kelas (karena nilai sikap di sekolahku dinilai lebih penting). Hah!? Dia berani berbuat begitu!? Aku meremas penaku semakin kuat, berani benar gadis itu, ya..., gumamku yang amarahnya mulai memuncak. Bahkan aku adiknya sendiri saja tidak pernah mendapat hak istimewa seperti itu! Otomatis aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku dan menggebrak meja belajarku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan hendak keluar, tapi kakiku tersanding meja tamu-ku yang pendek dan hampir jatuh terjerembab kalau saja keseimbangan badanku jelek.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada bagian yang memar, aku segera keluar kamar dengan sangat amat perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati. Aku menuruni anak tangga dua perdua sekaligus namun tetap waspada, aku tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun. Setelah sampai di bawah, aku langsung mengendap-endap menuju ruang tamu dan bersembunyi di balik tembok agar bisa mengintip dan menguping (ini sebenarnya bukan kebiasaanku sih). Kulirik gadis berambut hijau yang sepertinya Nakaji-apalah yang _ani-chan_ maksud tadi. Bukannya aku ini permal atau apa, tapi dari gaya bicaranya saja aku sudah tahu. Setiap kali _ani-chan_ memanggilnya 'Nakajima' (akhirnya aku ingat juga namanya), dia bolak-balik mengatakan 'tolong panggil aku Gumi saja, _Sensei_' disertai dengan nada memelasnya yang huweeek... sangat teramat membuat perutku mual dan mulas. Lagipula, sepertinya aku pernah melihat Nakajima deh. Aku masih terus mengawasi mereka, sesekali gadis berambut hijau muda beriris hijau zamrud itu menepuk pelan lengan _ani-chan_. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dengan cepat. Ada yang tidak beres, ada perasaan aneh yang mulai merasuk ke dalam hatiku. Perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Aku berhenti mengintip dan masih bersembunyi, duduk di lantai dengan kaki ditekuk. Kudengar beberapa kali _ani-chan_ tertawa dengan akrabnya dengan Nakajima-_san_, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Kuacak-acak rambutku tanpa suara hingga menjadi kusut dan berantakan, aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa benar-benar tidak senang melihat _ani-chan_ akrab dengan gadis lain selain aku. Aku tidak senang kalau dia juga menjahili gadis lain. Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi aku ingin gadis yang ia buat kesal karena kejahilannya itu hanya aku seorang, tidak ada yang lain... Tunggu. Jangan bilang aku kena sindrom apalah itu, tapi intinya itu sindrom buat anak yang manja, atau anak bungsu, Soalnya aku tidak manja tapi aku anak bungsu, jadi mungkin saja. Tapi masa aku juga kena sindrom menggelikan seperti itu? Hanya karena kakakku akrab dengan gadis lain? Sindrom yang aneh-ralat-aku yang aneh.

"Ah, gadis berambut violet kemerahan panjang kira-kira sepunggung dengan iris crimson?" seru Nakajima-_san_ tiba-tiba. Aku tidak terlalu mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, tapi mendengar namaku ralat, sesuatu yang menyangkut diriku disebut-sebut aku jadi sedikit tertarik.

"Ya," sahut _ani-chan_, "apa kau mengenalnya? Kalau tidak salah namanya... Ga.. Gaku.. Siapa, ya?"

"Kamui Gakuko?" terka Nakajima-_san_ sedikit malas, "dia teman sekelasku, heran aku kenapa marganya bisa sama dengan _Sensei_. Dan lagi, ketika kutanya pada teman-teman yang lain, mereka hanya mengangkat bahu dan guru-guru yang lain tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Apa lagi, salah satu anak kelas sebelah yang sepertinya akrab dengan Gakuko, Kagamine Rin, mengatakan begini, 'entah. Mungkin mereka sudah menikah, makanya marganya sama'. Saat itu Gakuko tidak ada di kelas, kalau ada langsung ingin kutanya-tanyai, deh." Nakajima-_san_ nyerocos panjang kali tinggi kali lebar sama dengan volume. Oh, memang beruntung aku tidak ada di kelas.

"Ahahaha, Kagamine-_chan_ jangan dipedulikan, dia selalu berkata asal-asalan. Aku dan Gakuko tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya kebetulan marga kami sama. Tenang saja," sahut _ani-chan_ yang biar kutebak, dia mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum 'bisnis'.

Aku semakin mengacak-acak rambutku karena _ani-chan_ mengatakan 'tidak ada hubungan apa-apa' dan 'hanya kebetulan marga kami sama'. Jadi dia tidak menganggap adiknya sendiri? Begitu? Berbohong pada murid-nya sendiri? Bagus, bagus... Sejenak aku ingin langsung ke ruang tamu dan menyapa Nakajima-_san_ untuk menyusahkan _ani-chan_, tapi untung saja akal sehatku bekerja dengan kecepatan super. Kalau aku mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, malah akan membuatku susah sendiri. Dan kalau sampai ketahuan kalau kami kakak beradik, aku akan semakin susah karena bisa-bisa teman-temanku selama ini selalu menganggap nilai sikapku bagus karena aku adik _ani-chan_. Tidak, tidak... Yang tahu kalau aku dan _ani-chan_ kakak beradik -kandung- hanya Rin dan Kaiko. Juga Luki. Tidak boleh lebih tidak boleh kurang. Eh… harusnya ada beberapa lagi, tapi aku lupa. _Saa_, itu tidak perlu dibahas sekarang.

"Aaaah, _Sensei_ tahu tidak? Gakuko-_chan_ itu sok sekali di kelas. Masa dia langsung pura-pura cuek dan galak begitu pelajaran _Sensei_. Apa _Sensei _menyadarinya? Dia malah sengaja tidak mendengarkan! Dia melamun! Keterlaluan, pantas tabiatnya jelek, bagaimana tidak kalau sewaktu pelajaran bimbingan konseling malah melamun," cerocos Nakajima-_san_ lagi. Tanda perempatan jalan langsung muncul enam biji sekaligus begitu mendengar kalimat si gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Ah, masa? Aku terlalu asyik mengajar jadi satu yang seperti itu tidak apa, toh dia tidak pernah membuat masalah," sahut _ani-chan_ dengan nada santai. "Kalau dia berbuat masalah, baru akan kutegur dan selama pelajaran akan kuawasi baik-baik."

"Ah, _Sensei _terlalu baik! Oh ya, apa tipe perempuan yang _Sensei_ sukai?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku lagi setelah yang satunya kuturunkan. Nakajima-_san_ ini datang ke sini untuk curhat, minta nasihat, atau membuat acara perjodohan sendiri sih?

"Ah? Tipe-ku? Yang bagaimana, ya? Kalau aku tidak ada patokan sih, kalau suka ya suka, kalau tidak ya tidak," jawab ani-chan diiringi tawa kecil.

Aku mulai mencibir kesal. Payah, si 'psikopat' itu memang pintar mengelak, padahal aku kan juga ingin tahu seperti apa tipe cewek _ani-chan_.

"Eh? Jangan begitu dong... Kalau yang sepertiku suka tidak?"

"Kau itu kan murid-ku, aku harus suka agar bisa mengajarmu dengan baik. Nah, bagaimana kalau kau pulang dulu. Aku punya tiga gunung tugas yang harus kuselesaikan, maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu lebih dari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak usah, aku lebih suka mengerjakannya sendiri. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Jawabannya sama denganmu," kata Nakajima-_san_ dengan nadanya yang centil huweek. Setelah itu, kudengar suara pintu dibuka kemudian ditutup dan langkah kaki yang menjauh.

_Ani-chan_ menghela nafas singkat kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku masih terduduk di lantai, sampai otakku mengirimkan sinyal 'BAHAYA' dan aku segera mengendap-endap bersembunyi di sudut di belakang lemari. Tempatnya hanya memiliki sisa ruang kosong lima belas senti meter kalau aku masuk di celah sana. Tapi lumayan untuk bersembunyi sementara. Untungnya celah lemari ini selalu dibersihkan secara rutin dan teliti, hingga tidak ada setitik debu-pin di celah antara dinding dan lemari pajangan ini. Aku bernafas perlahan-lahan, posisiku menghadap ke lemari ini. Kalau menghadap depan, masih tersisa sekitar dua puluh centimeter. Kudengar langkah _ani-chan_ yang mulai memasuki rumah bukan di ruang tamu lagi, kemudian suara langkah itu hilang. Heh? Hilang? Ke mana?

"Kau menguping, iya kan?" seru _ani-chan_ yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di tempat perembunyianku. Dan dia menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

"Hah? Tidak sepenuhnya kok, aku hanya mendengar yang terakhir-terakhir saja, sungguh," kataku cepat.

"Aku bertanya kau menguping atau tidak, aku tidak bertanya dari mana sampai mana kau menguping," tandas _ani-chan_ sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Mendadak, kejadian tidak lama sebelum ini kembali diputar ulang oleh memori otakku. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dan wajahku mulai memerah. _Ani-chan_ terus berjalan ke arahku dan memaksaku untuk mundur hingga punggungku menyentuh dinding. Dia menatapku datar dan mulai menyentuh pipiku, lagi-lagi, aku tidak memberontak. Tapi tubuhku terasa lemas dan dadaku sesak sekali. Oke, aku tahu itu namanya takut. Otakku kini tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Kita belum menyelesaikan yang tadi," ujar _ani-chan_ dengan suara rendahnya, terdengar bisik-bisik.

"Apa... Kau bicara apa, hah? Lagipula, celah lemari ini sempit. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dulu dan mengambil udara segar?" aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan hendak melangkah keluar, tapi _ani-chan_ bersikeras untuk menghalangiku. Maksudku, tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Aku mulai takut sekarang, bahkan tengkukku sampai merinding.

"Kau cemburu pada Nakajima-_san_ kan?" tanya _ani-chan_ lagi, senyumnya mengembang sempurna di wajahnya.

"Hah?"

"Kau cemburu kan?"

"Jangan ngaco, aku tidak akan seperti itu. Kita ini kakak beradik kandung, ingat itu. Jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi," aku berusaha menghindarkan pandanganku dari wajah _ani-chan_.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita bisa _incest _kan? Apa itu salah?"

"_Baka_! Sudah jelas itu salah! Sudahlah, aku mau keluar. Tolong minggir," tukasku yang mulai tidak tenang.

"Tidak," sergah _ani-chan_, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar atau pergi kemanapun sebelum aku yakin pasti aku yang akan merebut kesucian bibirmu itu."

Aku hanya membelalakkan mata mendengar perkataan _ani-chan_ barusan. Apa dia sinting? Harusnya iya, _ani-chan_ memang SINTING, kalau tidak, dia tidak akan mungkin mengatakan kalau _incest_ itu tidak salah.

**To Be Continued...**

**Minna… mind to review? '-'b**


	4. Prepare The Heart

**How Hard to Lov****e**** Someone**

**Disclaimer****: Original Vocaloid Character by Yamaha Corporation, Original FF by ME.**

**Warning: Gaje, typos. Di semua FF saya selalu ada OC saya, Yamako, Mama Gakuko (dan Gakupo).**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Prepare The Heart**

Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar perkataan _ani-chan_ barusan. Apa dia sinting? Harusnya iya, _ani-chan_ memang SINTING, kalau tidak, dia tidak akan mungkin mengatakan kalau _incest_ itu tidak salah. Aku masih terbengong-bengong, berusaha mencerna kata-kata _ani-chan_ dengan baik sekaligus mencari jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri dalam keadaan terhimpit seperti ini. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan _ani-chan_ langsung mencubit pipiku agak keras. Memang sakit, tapi dia membantuku untuk mengetahui kalau semua ini BUKAN mimpi. Oh, begitu, ini nyata. Nyata. Nyata. Nyata? _Ani-chan_ hendak menciumku itu nyata? Hah? Nyata. ... APAAAA!? Kali ini aku benar-benar mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap wajah _ani-chan_ baik-baik. Serius. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia bercanda. Sesaat, aku tidak mampu bereaksi, tapi aku segera sadar. Tadi di sekolah wajah _ani-chan_ juga serius, tapi ternyata dia hanya bercanda. Sekarang ini juga dia pasti hanya bercanda. Ah, membuat jantung orang berhenti berdetak saja, gerutuku dalam hati. Aku menghela nafas singkat dan bisa kurasakan otot-otot di wajahku mulai mengendur.

"_Ani-chan_," panggilku pelan dan letih, "aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu, jadi tolong jangan menahanku dengan lelucon konyolmu, aku capek. Sangat sangat capek,_ ani-chan_." Aku menepis tangan _ani-chan_ yang menghalangiku dan hendak melangkah ke depan, berharap agar _ani-chan_ mau mundur, tapi ternyata dia tetap bersikeras untuk berdiri di sana dan menghalangi jalan keluarku.

"Ini yang kau maksud dengan lelucon?" ujar _ani-chan_ tiba-tiba. Raut wajahnya tampak kesal, kecewa, seolah kehilangan kepercayaan pada semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. _Ani-chan_ lalu memegang kedua pipiku dan memaksaku untuk menatap dalam ke dalam bola matanya yang berwarna violet tua. Dia lalu menarikku ke arahnya dan..

CUP~

Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika bibir _ani-chan_ mengunci rapat bibirku dan kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipiku, dia terus menekan bibirnya padaku dan tangannya menahan kepalaku agar tidak mundur ke belakang. Aku memejamkan mataku, tanganku berusaha mendorong tubuh _ani-chan_ sekuat tenaga tapi hasilnya nihil. Jantungku mulai berdetak jauh lebih cepat dan seluruh tubuhku mulai terasa lemas._ Ani-chan_ melepaskan ciumannya sebentar, kemudian kembali menciumku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati wajah _ani-chan_ yang sangat amat teramat dekat, _ani-chan_ menatapku dengan sendu tapi dalam dan itu membuatku berdebar-debar sekaligus merasa sangat sesak. Aku berhenti mendorong tubuh _ani-chan_ dan memegang bahunya untuk berpegangan karena aku merasa kalau aku akan jatuh saat itu juga kalau tidak segera berpegangan. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas seolah seluruh tenagaku telah dihisap oleh _ani-chan_. Wajahku mulai memanas dan aku yakin seratus atau bahkan seribu persen merah semerah darah. Aku bahkan tidak memberontak, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Atau mungkin aku tidak bisa memberontak karena takut kalau aku memberontak yang ada aku malah merobek perut _ani-chan_.Tapi perasaan menyesakkan itu datang lagi dan aku jadi tidak keberatan walau _ani-chan _menciumku seperti ini. Entah mengapa, di saat-saat seperti ini rasanya aku rela memberikan nyawaku sekalipun hanya untuk tetap berada di dekat _ani-chan_. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Racun apa yang sudah merasuk ke dalam hati dan jiwaku? Aku benci orang ini... aku benci pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini... aku benci kakak kandungku sendiri... tapi kenapa sekarang aku tidak ingin memberontak saat dia menciumku? Aku yang gila? Atau ini karena sindrom anak bungsu itu? Karena masih kesal? Astaga, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali! Semakin lama aku merasa semakin mencair, aku menikmati semuanya, waktu dan segala sesuatu di sekeliling kami seperti berhenti bergerak dan hanya ada aku dan _ani-chan _di rumah ini, aku hanya bisa merasakan aroma anggur bercampur mint yang segar dari nafas _ani-chan_.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan seserius apa aku?" tanya _ani-chan_ setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkanku benar-benar bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan masih berdiri mematung di tempat. _Ani-chan _pergi dari tempatku dan entah ke mana sementara aku masih belum bisa bergerak. Dengan hati-hati dan dengan tangan gemetar aku menyentuh bibirku yang masih basah. Ciuman pertamaku, batinku gemetar, ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh si 'psikopat' itu. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa aku tidak memberontak lebih keras? Kenapa aku malah menikmati semuanya? Aku terduduk lemas dan mulai menangis. Kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku dan aku masih terus menangis. Ciuman pertamaku... bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan _ani-chan_ merebutnya... oleh 'psikopat' yang paling kubenci... dan yang paling parah, dia kakak kandungku sendiri. Setelah puas menangis, aku menghapus air mataku dan cepat-cepat berdiri. Aku perlu pergi ke suatu tempat yang sepi, atau mungkin orang untuk menjadi tempat 'sandaran', aku terlalu bingung.

Aku langsung berlari keluar tanpa pamit pada _ani-chan_ terlebih dahulu dan berlari semakin cepat menuju rumah Rin. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis lagi, sementara nafasku mulai habis kakiku masih terus berlari dengan cepat dan tanpa kenal lelah. Berkali-kali aku hampir jatuh karena tersandung, untungnya saja keseimbangan badanku bagus hingga aku selalu berhasil menghindari 'malapetaka'. Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah Rin. Kutekan bel rumahnya dengan jari gemetar, aku benar-benar berharap dia ada di rumah saat ini. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Aku cukup merasa kecewa karena Rin tidak muncul-muncul juga. Sampai setelah dua menit kemudian, akhirnya Rin muncul di depan pintu dan wajahnya tampak kaget melihatku. Yah, aku tidak menyalahkannya sih. Tampangku benar-benar acak-acakkan, wajahku jadi lengket karena air mata sedangkan rambutku sudah acak-acakan.

"Kau... kau kenapa!? Masuklah, dan langsung ke kamarku saja," seru Rin sedikit panik, dia langsung mempersilahkanku masuk dan menutup pintu.

Seperti katanya, aku langsung menuju kamarnya dan duduk bersila di lantai dengan bersandar ke kaki ranjangnya. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, sangat amat kacau. Aku membenci si psikopat itu, kemudian ada saatnya aku menyayanginya, berdebar padanya, dan ingin berada di sampingnya terus. Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti. Perasaan dan sikapku pada _ani-chan_ selalu berubah-ubah. Dari benci, sayang, sinis, benci, kemudian sayang lagi. Aku menyentuh keningku, apa aku sakit? Aku demam? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu kenapa? Ada apa ini? Tuhan, tolong bantu aku menemukan jawaban dari semua ini, Amin.

"Ini, minumlah," ujar Rin yang sudah berada di kamarnya lagi sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman berwarna kuning-lemon.

Aku meraih gelas yang dia bawa dan meminumnya, begitu lidahku menyentuh airnya saja aku sudah langsung tahu kalau minuman itu adalah air lemon hangat yang dicampur dengan madu. Minuman kesukaanku. Dan Rin tahu minuman kesukaanku. Tanganku sedikit gemetar karenanya.

"Kau... kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Rin lagi dengan nada cemas, dia lalu ikut duduk di sebelahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku... selalu merasa kesepian sebelumnya. Aku selalu merasa dipojokkan oleh Meiko dengan komentar-komentar dan sikapnya. Dulu aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya teman, tapi sekarang berubah... ada kau dan Kaiko, juga yang lainnya. Semuanya.. begitu baik. Aku sadar kalau selama ini aku hanya salah memilih," ujarku lirih berusaha menahan air mataku, aku tahu jawabanku seratus delapan puluh derajat dari apa yang Rin tanyakan dan apa yang dia maksud. Tanganku semakin gemetar.

"Aku tahu bukan itu masalahnya," sela Rin cepat, dia lalu menggenggam tanganku perlahan dan menatapku dengan lembut, "aku tahu jelas kau tidak memiliki masalah semacam itu lagi. Apa masalahmu kali ini?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, senang dan lega. Aku memiliki teman seperti ini, sebaik dan seperngetian begini. Betapa beruntungnya aku. Betapa mujurnya aku. Tuhan, inilah salah satu keajaiban yang Kau berikan padaku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sementara air mataku mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan di pipiku. Suaraku sedikit gemetar.

"_Ani-chan_...," kataku lirih di sela-sela tangisku, "_ani-chan_... dia menciumku, dia merebut keperawanan bibirku. Dia... dia... Rin, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Semakin aku memikirkan hal itu aku merasa semakin bingung dan takut, aku bingung... dengan semuanya. Aku membencinya, kemudian menyayanginya, memebencinya lagi, lalu kembali menyayanginya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Rin.. hiks, hiks, aku takut.. aku bingung.." Aku terus menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuh Rin, aku benar-benar gemetaran sekarang. Aku semakin menangis tersedu-sedu sampai sesegukan.

Rin membalas pelukanku dan mengelus kepalaku pelan-pelan, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku. Dia masih terdiam, belum bisa memberikan komentar, aku tahu ini masalah yang sulit.

"Kalau memang saling mencintai, kurasa itu tidak salah. Toh cinta tidak bisa dipilih, tapi memilih. Cinta memilihmu dan _Sensei _untuk disatukan. Kalian bisa terus bersama walau tidak diikat sakramen pernikahan, kan?" kata Rin akhirnya, dia masih mengelus perlahan kepalaku sementara aku masih terus menangis sesegukan. "Aku tahu ini memang sangat sulit, tapi ada baiknya kalau kau tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Pastikan perasaanmu itu dulu."

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan melepaskan pelukanku. Rin memberiku selembar tisue untuk mengelap air mataku dan aku langsung memakainya untuk membuang cairan hidungku terlebih dahulu. Rin menyodorkan minumanku untuk menangkanku dan aku langsung menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Aku benar-benar haus. Dan memang, setelah meminum air lemon-madu hangat milik Rin perasaanku jauh lebih tenang.

"Ciuman pertamaku, direbut oleh orang psikopat seperti _ani-chan_," gumamku yang sepertinya mulai membenci _ani-chan_ lagi. "Padahal ciuman sakral seperti harus dengan Sang Takdir, bukan oleh sembarang orang sepertinya!"

"Sabar, sabar... hidup ini memang sulit, Gakuko, aku tahu itu. Len juga sering dikerubungi fans-fans perempuannya itu, ditambah dia sekarang menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Waktunya untukku semakin sedikit," kata Rin berusaha menghiburku, dia mengelus-elus punggungku perlahan-lahan.

"Yah, memang. Tapi kita beda masalah Rin," tandasku sambil menyandarkan kepala di atas lutuku, kutekuk kakiku semakin tegak tapi rileks.

"Paling tidak perasaan kita sama," Rin tetap ngotot.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyerah, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Rin, kau akan kalah telak sekalipun kau benar. Percayalah.

"Omong-omong, akhir-akhir ada cowok yang 'menarik' buatmu?" Rin langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan. Aku menaikkan alis tanda tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya, kau merasa nyaman bersamanya, merasa aman, pokoknya senang dan nyaman deh," lanjutnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya agar aku lebih mengerti (memang aku anak TK hah?)

"Kalau perasaanku tidak salah, ada. Megurine Luki-_san_," jawabku malas-malasan.

"Bagus," seru Rin semangat, "siapa tahu sebenarnya kau jatuh cinta pada Luki-_san_, bukan Gakupo _Sensei_. Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ya, ya...tapi tetap saja ciuman pertamaku sudah direbut oleh _ani-chan_! Hah, menyebalkan. Kalau begitu mah lebih baik jatuh cinta pada _ani-chan_ saja sekalian," gerutuku kesal.

"Yah, hanya berkomentar," kata Rin mengalah, tidak biasanya dia begitu. "Lalu, aku lupa memberi tahumu sesuatu."

"Apa?" Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Rin dengan penasaran, biasanya Rin selalu memberi kabar bagus kalau dia berkata dengan cara seperti itu.

"Luki-_san_. Hari ini dia datang ke rumahku. Kau akan bertemu dengannya, jadi jangan cemberut lagi dan tersenyumlah," Rin berusaha tersenyum dan membuatku tersenyum, dia menarik kedua ujung bibirku ke atas hingga aku tersenyum dengan sangat amat aneh.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. "Apa!?" seruku kaget. "Kapan!? Untuk apa!? Sejak kapan kau bisa meramal masa depan, Rin!? Kau serius? Tidak bercanda?"

"Aku bukan meramal dan tolong tenang," ujar Rin yang mulai mundur karena takut melihatku yang langsung berdiri dan mencondongkan badannya dengan semangat, "aku, Lola, dan Akaito perlu mengerjakan tugas kelompok biologi, dan kami bertiga tidak ada yang bisa biologi, jadi kami meminta bantuan Luki-_san _dari kelas sebelah untuk membantu, dan kami memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya di rumahku. Sebentar lagi dia datang, sekitar jam setengah enam."

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar Rin, pukul enam kurang lima belas menit, dia terlambat. Ternyata waktu berlalu cukup cepat, ya. Aku langsung duduk dengan normal lagi dan mengatur nafasku. Butuh waktu yang lama sebenarnya untuk menenangkan diriku, tapi aku tidak boleh kacau seperti ini terus, aku harus berpikir jernih dan berpikir panjang. Rin menghela nafas lega dan kembali meminum minumannya dan duduk di sebelahku lagi.

"Aku boleh bertanya satu hal?" ujarnya sambil menatap lembut ke arahku.

"Kau baru saja bertanya," sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Luki-_san_? Apa kejadiannya romantis? Ada barang yang tertinggal, lalu dia mengantarkannya. Hebat kan aku bisa mengetahuinya."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan Rin dan menepuk pelan keningnya, "mirip. Tapi bukan barang yang tertinggal, hanya hampir tertinggal. Jadi dia memanggilku sebelum aku meninggalkan ruang kelas dan memberikan barangku itu. Dan setelah itu dia mengantarkanku pulang. Kejadian baru pulang sekolah tadi kok, baru hari ini. Kau belum tertinggal kabar, tenang saja."

Rin melongo mendengarnya, iris _blue marine_-nya tampak kosong dan mulutnya menganga hingga aku harus memasukkan bantalnya ke dalam mulutnya dulu baru akhirnya dia mingkem lagi. Rin melepaskan bantal kecilnya yang kujejalkan ke mulutnya dan mengecap-ngecap lidahnya sebentar. Setelah selesai melakukan 'ritual'nya itu, dia kembali menatapku tapi tidak dengan tatapan melongo lagi, kali ini dia sudah lebih sadar.

"Hebat, benar-benar perkembangan yang sangat cepat. Dari nol langsung lompat ke level lima puluh, itu istilah game-nya. Itu pasti sudah jodoh, makanya begitu mudah," komentar Rin sambil geleng-geleng dan berdecak kagum. Dia memegang kedua bahuku dan tersenyum lebar, terlihat sangat senang. "Pertahankan, Gakuko. Luki-_san_ itu baik, lho."

"Aku hanya akan berteman terlebih dahulu, seperti katamu, aku tidak mau terburu-buru," selaku cepat sebelum Rin kembali nyerocos panjang kali tinggi kali lebar sama dengan volume.

Rin langsung menggembungkan pipinya tanda tidak setuju dan melipat kedua tangannya. Tapi setelah itu dia kembali tersenyum. "Benar, benar, pelan-pelan saja dulu. Omong-omong, Luki-_san_ ini lama sekali ya...," celoteh Rin setelah dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, sekitar sepuluh detik setelah Rin dan aku terdiam bersama, pintu kamar Rin terbuka dan Luki-_san _muncul. Wajahnya tampak lebih semraut dari wajahku, aku yakin akan hal itu.

"_Ma_.. _mata_.. hah.. _se_.. _te_.. hah... hah.. _g-gomen_.. _nasa_.. hah... _i _..," katanya terengah-engah, pasti dia habis berlari-lari.

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk. Kau habis berlari-lari? Padahal terlambat sedikit juga tidak apa-apa," kata Rin yang langsung berdiri dan mempersilahkan Luki-_san_ masuk.

Aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati, jelas-jelas tadi Rin mengeluh karena Luki-_san_ datangnya sangat terlambat. Luki-_san_ lalu segera masuk dan duduk, dia menenangkan dirinya sebentar, lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku biologinya. Sejenak, dia menatapku dan hendak berbicara. Berkali-kali dia menunjukku dengan mulut setengah terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Aku sedang main-main ke sini," kataku berusaha membantu Luki-_san_.

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih banyak," kata Luki-_san_. Sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku melirik ke arah Rin yang pura-pura sibuk sendiri. Dia menghadap ke arah pintu, pura-pura membersihkan debu. Halah, pintar benar menyindir orang dia itu.

"Oh ya Rin, Lola dan Akaito ke mana? Masih belum datang?" Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, mereka tidak bisa datang, tadi Akaito dan Lola baru saja mengirimiku SMS. Lola ada latihan biola sedangkan Akaito ada urusan lain. Dan, kalian berdua rukun-rukun ya di sini, aku mau mengambil minuman dulu," kata Rin sambil membuka pintu, dia menatapku dan tersenyum yang seolah berkata 'semangat'. Dia lalu menutup pintu dan terdengar langkahnya yang semakin menjauh.

Aku duduk di depan Luki-_san_, dan baru kusadari kalau meja tamu milik Rin ukurannya lebih besar dari punyaku. Maksudku, lebarnya. Aku menatap dengan hati-hati ke arah Luki-san, dan ternyata dia juga sedang menatapku. Wajahnya memang tampan, iris _azure_-nya juga sangat bening dan tenang. Memang, kalau bersama dengan Luki-_san _aku merasa sangat nyaman, aman, tenang, dan... menyenangkan. Apa ini... yang namanya cinta? Tapi bukankah aku mencintai _ani-chan_?

"Aku... punya seorang adik kembar. Namanya Luka," kata Luki-_san _memulai pembicaraan.

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. "Luka itu... adik kembar Luki-_san_!?"

"Iya. Dan.. erh... kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh panggil aku 'Luki' saja?"

"Dengan senang hati," sahutku, "aku tidak tahu kalau Luka punya kakak kembar. Dia tidak pernah memberi tahuku, dulu maupun sekarang. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat Luki kan?"

"Ya, dulu aku bersekolah di sekolah putra saat SMP. Luka memang sedikit tertutup, dia pisah kelas dengan kita sekarang."

"Ya, sayang sekali."

"Aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, saat SMP," kata Luki lagi, kini dia sambil mengerjakan soal-soal biologi di buku latihannya. Matanya menatap ke soal-soal itu dan tangannya terus menulis, tapi mulutnya membicarakan topik yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

Aku diam saja, mengisyaratkan agar Luki terus bercerita.

"Saat itu kau sedang bermain dengan Sakine, Kagamino, dan Luka. Melihatmu yang tertawa lepas seperti itu membuatku sedikit iri, sekaligus terpesona. Aku berpikir kalau kau adalah gadis yang paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat. Senyummu, tawamu... semuanya membuatku berdebar-debar dan merasa bahagia. Tapi saat itu aku berusia tiga belas tahun, baru kelas satu SMP. Terlalu kecil. Sedangkan kita sekarang sudah berusia enam belas tahun."

"Itu..."

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai, Gakuko?" tanyanya berhenti menulis dan menatap wajahku.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalaupun kujawab ada, aku tidak tahu orang yang kusukai, ralat, kucintai itu_ ani-chan_ atau Luki. Memang aku sama sekali tidak mau kalau sampai jatuh cinta pada _ani-chan_, tapi... aku lebih tidak mau kalau sampai salah menjawab -atau salah sangka lagi. Aku menunduk sedikit dan tanganku mulai gelisah, terus bergerak di bawah meja. Lidahku kelu, sangat mendukung agar aku tidak usah menjawab. Tiba-tiba, Luki terkekeh pelan membuyarkan kegelisahan dan ketegagan suasana.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, jawabannya kutunggu," ujar Luki yang tersenyum lembut, benar-benar dewasa.

"Eh... maaf ya, aku harus berpikir dulu," ujarku agak canggung. "Aku janji Valentine nanti aku akan memberi tahumu jawabannya," lanjutku yang langsung menunjukkan jari kelingkingku.

Kali ini Luki tertawa terbahak-bahak, benar-benar lepas. Jujur saja, aku kaget sekali dengan sikapnya itu, tapi aku juga senang karena akhirnya Luki bisa tertawa dari hatinya, bukan pura-pura. Wajahnya yang sedikit memerah membuatnya terlihat lucu, sekaligus mempesona. Bibirku kemudian mulai membentuk cekungan juga dan hatiku terasa ringan.

"Tidak usah buru-buru," kata Luki lagi di sela-sela tawanya, bahkan air matanya sampai keluar. "Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu terburu-buru, pikirkan saja pelan-pelan."

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarnya. "Iya, _arigatou gozaimasu_, Luki."

TRING TRING

"Ah, sebentar," kataku sedikit kaget dan mengambil ponselku. Saat kulihat nama pemanggilnya, alisku sedikit terangkat dan aku tidak habis akal kenapa Rin meneleponku, padahal dia bisa mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri dan masuk.

"Ya," sahutku mengangkat telepon.

"Kerja bagus, walaupun akhirnya kurang memuaskan. Tetap semangat," kata Rin di seberang telepon, ralat, di lantai bawah di depan telepon rumahnya disertai cekikikannya yang benar-benar terdengar jahil tapi mendukung.

"Hahaha," balasku masih disertai heran ditambah bingung, juga senang, "terimakasih banyak. Dan bisa hentikan ini? Aku ingin Rin cepat-cepat naik, kenapa membuat minuman lama sekali. Tolong telepon dia."

"Iya, iya, aku akan memberi tahu Rin," katanya lagi lalu menutup telepon.

"Siapa?" tanya Luki yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Seseorang yang mampu menghapus masa kelamku," jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mematikan ponselku. "Seseorang yang benar-benar nyata untuk dijadikan sahabat sejati."

Luki hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan biologi-nya. Aku menatap ke belakang, keluar jendela. Salju masih turun perlahan, membawa kemudian mengubur masa lalu. Baik empat tahun silam maupun empat puluh menit silam, sama-sama ingin kulupakan tapi tidak bisa. Di saat aku merasa takut dan rapuh aku tahu di sana selalu ada seseorang yang mampu menyatukan kembali retakan di hatiku. Cinta, persahabatan, musuh. Ketiga itulah pengisi hidup kita. Dan dari tiga itu, ciptakanlah kebahagiaan. Aku memiliki Rin dan Kaiko yang terutama, jadi aku tidak akan takut lagi untuk 'melangkah'. Aku yakin, meski badai menghantamku mereka berdua akan tetap di sampingku, kuharap...

"Permisi, maaf lama," suara Rin membuyarkan lamunan singkatku dan senyumannya membuatku kembali semangat. "Silahkan, minumannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum hangat, nampan yang dia bawa berisi tiga gelas yang diisi dengan cairan berwarna kuning yang masih mengepul. Dari aromanya saja, aku sudah tahu kalau itu air lemon dicampur madu. Aku tersenyum lagi pada Rin dan Rin membalasnya. Dia benar-benar mengerti dengan diriku.

* * *

Setelah selesai mengerjakan, ralat, menemani Luki dan Rin mengerjakan tugas biologi, akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumahku. Memang rasanya masih enggan, apa lagi kalau harus bertemu dengan _ani-chan_. Rasanya tidak enak. Aku menyentuh bibirku lagi, hangatnya bibir _ani-chan_ masih tertinggal, aroma anggurnya yang lembut dan menyegarkan... dia merebut kesucian bibir ini. Darah di seluruh tubuhku mulai naik ke kepalaku. Lihat saja, akan kubuat dia benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti ratu mulai hari ini. Tidak ada ampun, tidak ada kata lupa, tidak ada yang namanya takut lagi. Dia pikir dia bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya mentang-mentang dia kakakku? Salah besar. Aku bisa melawan. Aku bisa memberontak. Lihat saja.

Tapi, aku juga berharap aku bisa memberontak nantinya. Aku berharap nantinya aku bisa melawan dan mempertahankan perasaan benci dan kesal ini, di hadapan _ani-chan_ sekalipun. Lagi-lagi, salju masih turun dengan perlahan. Ah, kalau Valentine minggu depan nanti juga turun salju seperti ini pasti cantik jadinya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit, melihat salju-salju turun dari bawah seperti ini rasanya menarik juga, buatku. Asal jangan sampai masuk ke mata saja. Aku terus berjalan dengan santai dan sedikit hati berdebar. Rasanya sesak dan membahagiakan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku suka dengan perasaan sesak ini. Setelah melewati beberapa belokan, akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah berwarna cokelat krim dengan pagar berwarna hitam.

"_Tadaima_," seruku saat sudah sampai di rumah.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku melangkah masuk dan melepas sepatuku. Setelah memastikan kalau pintu sudah tertutup dengan rapat, aku langsung menjelajahi seisi rumah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) Aku lalu melihat lampu ruang makan yang menyala. Saat menghampiri ruang makan, aku melihat secarik kertas di atas meja makan. Tulisan tangan _ani-chan_. 'Aku pulang malam, ada urusan.' Hanya itu isi pesannya. Aku mengangkat bahu dan mulai mencari-cari makanan apa yang bisa kumakan. Walau sudah ngubek-ngubek selama lima belas menit, tetap saja akhirnya aku makan nasi dengan omelet. Perutku sudah keburu berseriosa sebelum aku selesai mengumpulkan semua bahan untuk membuat semur, jadi terpaksa aku memasak omelet. Yah, toh aku juga suka nasi omelet, jadi tidak masalah.

Selesai makan aku masak sup miso sebentar untuk _ani-chan_, sepertinya dia belum makan karena bahan-bahan makanan di kulkas masih utuh, tidak ada yang berkurang. Aku menulis pesan di secarik kertas dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan juga. Setelah itu, aku naik ke atas untuk tidur, aku sengaja membiarkan lampu ruang makan menyala agar _ani-chan_ tahu. Begitu sampai di kamar aku langsung ganti baju kemudian tidur. Aku sangat amat teramat lelah hari ini. Begitu kepalaku menyentuh bantal dan selimut sudah membungkusku dengan benar, mataku langsung terpejam dan aku merasa sangat ringan. Aku mulai memasuki alam mimpiku.

* * *

TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK

Saat aku membuka mataku, ralat, tersadar sedikit dari tidurku, hal pertama yang kudengar adalah detak jarum jam yang terdengar abadi sampai batu baterainya habis. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, masih gelap. Entah ada masalah apa, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk minum dulu. Aku bangkit perlahan-lahan dari ranjangku dan langsung mengenakan mantelku. Dingin. Kalau mataku tidak salah, sekarang sudah pukul dua pagi, ah, berarti sudah hari Kamis.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk, dan rasa kantuk itu langsung lenyap seketika digantikan oleh perasaan tegang. Lampu ruang makan masih menyala. Aku langsung mengambil air putih dan meneguknya satu gelas penuh. Setelah itu aku langsung mengecek sup miso-ku yang ada di kulkas. Masih utuh. Belum disentuh sama sekali. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Aku meraih telepon dan menekan beberapa dijit angka. Kudengar nada tunggu yang terasa menyebalkan. Dan tambah menyebalkan lagi saat ternyata nomor yang kutuju tidak aktif. Mendadak seluruh tubuhku terasa kecut dan tanganku berkeringat. Kerongkanganku terasa kering dan kepalaku menjadi sangat tegang. Seluruh otot di tubuhku menjadi sangat teramat tegang. Aku tidak dapat bergerak saking takutnya. Nomornya tidak aktif. Teleponnya tidak diangkat. Ada di mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak pulang? Apa yang terjadi pada _ani-chan_ sampai dia tidak pulang? Ini pertama kalinya, aku tahu itu. Ada yang tidak beres, dan saat otakku selesai mencerna kalimat itu, jantungku melonjak kaget, menyuruhku berlari keluar rumah sekarang juga.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
